Heir
by CosmosAngel1
Summary: There is a reason Broly was bent on destroying the bond of father and son between Goku and Gohan.... S/T -SM division an AU-
1. Prologue

:-:**Heir**:-:

* * *

Just a little story I could not get out of my head. I realize I have two other epics to continue, but seeing as how I am in a bit of a writer's block, I hope this fanfic will allow for my creativeness to return to me once more. Please bear with me – I only have a gist of where this will go; for the most part, I am just taking my writing skills down Refresh Lane. In advance, I thank you, dear reader, for reading.

Disclaimer: I by no means own the characters from DBZ or Sailor Moon. These belong to their creators. I will not repeat this.

* * *

X-x_Prologue..._x-X

* * *

"He is your father. You must answer him."

He said nothing, controlling the anger that coursed through him. I reached out to lay a hand on his toned forearm. He stiffened, growling, but eventually calmed down. I was the only one capable of doing such a thing. The band on his forehead was nothing compared to my magick.

"Broly," I whispered my husband's name. "Please, you must understand why I speak of this."

His father had shown up that day. Paragus, his name was. He was tall, not as tall as Broly, but to my slight frame, he was a mountain. I had just finished setting up lunch – something my servants would have balked at – when the doorbell rung. I went for it, thinking Broly was playing games with me. I was disappointed.

Disappointed, but shocked. Broly had not mentioned his father much when we were courting and so I had much curiosity regarding the man. Dark skinned, with black hair, I was a bit intimidated. His left eye was closed with a scar. I briefly wondered where he had attained the injury before remembering my manners and offering him to come inside.

He was polite, but there was something in his eye. I could not place it, so I brushed it aside. He spoke to me after asking me for Broly's whereabouts.

"He's not home at the moment," I smiled. "He might be off training. I cannot tell you exactly when he will return. Broly likes to just wander off for a little while."

"I know. My son rarely liked the company of others. Which is why I must ask you now. Who are you to him?"

I blinked and replied happily, "I am his wife! His mate."

The look of surprise on his face was nondescript. How interesting, I mused. Was it really that much of a shock? I recalled my own family's reaction when I announced my engagement to him. Well, Broly was a little different, but I knew him. I knew the side that none other had ever or would see.

"His...his mate? I never thought Broly would...I found it impossible that he..."

"There is no need for words," I giggled. "I understand your surprise. My people were just as astonished, but Broly is the one I was destined for. And, if I may, I feel that I am the one Broly has been waiting for."

He remained quiet for a while, contemplating my words and the information I had given him. He finally sighed and gave me a small smile. "Then, you are my daughter."

"Yes, that is correct."

"I must leave now. I have other business to attend to. If you would be so kind as to relay a message to my son?"

"But of course."

"Tell him I wish to speak with him. I wish...to make amends. My right hand is bare. I only want his help in building a new future, a new destiny."

Broly had been furious. It took much of my magick to calm him down. For whatever reason, he loathed the idea that his father of all people had stopped by for a little 'visit'.

"Broly, he wishes to make amends. Surely you can see that?"

"You didn't tell him about...?"

"No, I'm afraid not. There was no time."

He seemed grateful to hear that. I tilted my head in wonder. "What happened between the two of you? What did he mean by having his right hand bare?"

"Nothing. Stay here."

"Huh? Broly, where-?"

"You want me to visit right? Keep low and safe. I'll try to be back soon."

I smiled, reaching up for a kiss. "Come back quickly. We'll be waiting."

He offered me one of his timid smiles and flew into the sky.

* * *

"Your son is here."

Paragus said nothing, simply dismissing the servant. He remained seated for a while before rising, smirk on his face as he placed a golden apparatus on his right hand.

"Now...now, will my goal be completed..."

* * *

'I cannot have any ties holding him down.'

Broly stood silent, eyes lifeless. Paragus stood in front of him, scowling, wounds littered on his body. It had been a short struggle, but Broly still held the power that so terrified Paragus. Now, Broly was under Paragus's control once more.

'And I will be able to rule the universe!'

* * *

I watched for signs of his return. It wasn't like him to spend a night away, not since we married. I grew worried as the hours passed. Where was he?

I almost dozed off when I heard the screams.

Jumping up with a start, I made to the small room just down the hall. Servants were around me, panicking and the floor suddenly began to shake. Violent flashes of lighting were roaring outside, the winds picking up speed and yanking out trees by their roots. I could almost hear the planet groan in pain. My heart accelerated. What was happening?

A new sound tore me away from the fascinating scenery the window offered me. I ran into the room, wobbling as the floor shook once more. Objects fell around me and I cried out as something hit my shoulder. Even so, I made it to my destination and was soon out of there.

"Broly!" I shouted. "Broly, where are you?"

* * *

"That's right, my son, kill them all!" Paragus laughed. Broly let out another yell, flinging down more_ ki_ balls to the planet below them. The planet was being annihilated.

"The palace, Broly, destroy the royal family!"

He complied, with one small blast erasing the existence of the palace and its family. Except for one other... Paragus turned his gaze to a certain part of the planet.

"How you managed to mate with the Princess of this Kingdom, I do now know, Broly," he muttered to himself. "But I cannot allow you any distractions. Broly! Destroy this planet and all the rest!"

* * *

"Broly!"

Where was he? I ran to the safe house, to where I had first met Broly, clutching the bundles to my chest. My long dress, customary of the royal family, was in my way and I spared a few seconds to cut it short. All around me, I could see sudden explosions causing death and agony.

'Where is the Royal Army? Where are the Guards?' I wondered frantically. Looking to the south, I received my answer. I stopped, paralyzed. Where once the magnificent peaks of a glorious palace rose into the sky, there was only smoke.

"No..."

I dropped to my knees. "Mother...Father...everyone!"

I couldn't help it. The tears rolled off my face, wetting the shaking ground. "Broly, where are you?!"

* * *

"Do it now, Broly!!"

Broly roared and flamed to life, his eyes turning white as an angry aura surrounded him. He smirked sadistically as he let loose the ball of _ki_ in his hand.

* * *

Silence.

No sound reached his ears. His eyes were wide, horror struck. Where was the beautiful pearl where he had found her? Where was the center of the Silver Alliance?

Harsh and cold, laughter reached his ears. He turned wildly to see his father, Paragus, laughing like a maniac. The older man turned his eye to his son.

"It's gone, my son. You did a fine job of it. Now, you are free to once again roam space. You are in no need of a mate! What you are entitled to is power!"

Broly began to struggle within himself, his hands turning to fists. No...his mate...his home...the people! Had he really...killed them all?

Paragus let out another bark of laughter. "Come, Broly! It is time we claimed our revenge on the Saiyan throne! You and I will show the remaining heir just who we are!"

She was gone...Broly clenched his eyes shut. And not only that...not only that...but the small too...

'My heir!'

Broly let out a scream of rage. His eyes shone with murder as he locked in on Paragus. "You..."

"Broly, stop it," Paragus warned, lifting his right hand a little. Broly lunged to him and Paragus raised his arm as he flew backwards.

"My heir!" Broly yelled, _ki_ balls appearing in both of his palms. He unleashed them unto his father. "My heir!"

"Broly, stop it!" Paragus cried out, beads of sweat appearing as he dodged the attacks. Broly completely lost it and let his rage take over, suddenly breaking out in a fit of maniac laughter.

This continued for moments more before the device on his forehead began to work. Slowly, steadily, Broly returned to his normal state. Paragus cautiously neared him.

"There, there, Broly. This is for the best."

* * *

Paragus growled angrily, looking to his son. Ever since Broly had laid eyes on Kakarot, his control had been slipping. 'I don't like this...'

The next day, Vegeta headed for the ship, intent on leaving. Paragus panicked. 'If he leaves now, everything will be for nothing! I have to convince him to stay. Comet Kumorie is almost here!'

"King Vegeta, please. We have found the Super Saiyan. We will have his position tomorrow at the latest."

The shorter man, Vegeta, growled in annoyance. It was then that Kakarot's, or Goku as he liked to be called now, voice drifted from the ship. Broly grew infuriated as Goku crushed the complex conspiracy that Paragus had so delicately planned.

The other 'guests' soon arrived, with Vegeta's son, Trunks, taking the mask off the planet and showing it as the dead rock it really was. Paragus smiled, letting the truth sink into Vegeta's mind – Broly was the Legendary Super Saiyan. While Paragus gloated, revealing his plan, Broly's ire continued to grow until finally, he snapped.

He walked forward, transforming in the middle. Vegeta launched an attack – a feeble kick that was barely felt. Paragus tried to take control, but the device often used to control Broly failed to work. Vegeta launched a _ki _ball, infuriated at Broly's lack of response... Paragus was thrown aside from the shock, Broly coming out without a scratch. He instead remembered the murder of his family and allowed the rage to take over, yelling out and letting his power grow. His maniac laughter soon filled the sky, which had turned black as nigh, lightning bolts striking down on his body. There was a moment of silence when he stopped and then he let out another splitting scream, the band on his forehead disintegrating in the face of his power.

Broly stood before them, strong and unstoppable. And he chose Goku for his first victim. Gohan, the young son of Goku, jumped in between Broly and Goku, mimicking a shield. The scene caused Broly anger. 'My heir! We could have been like that!'

He lunged. Goku moved swiftly, pushing his son away from Broly's attack. Broly only grew more infuriated and unleashed an attack to which the father and son dodged. Vegeta panicked, realizing just who Broly was. The duo was barely any match. Trunks soon jumped into the fray as Vegeta allowed Paragus to play mind games on him.

Broly continued on, free from his father's control. Gohan and Goku repeatedly dodged most of his attacks, Goku protecting his son. Hurt and guilt continued to consume Broly as he watched the actions taken by the two.

'That...that could have been my heir and I!'

He enjoyed watching the pair suffer. 'If I cannot have my bond with my heir, then no one can!'

"I will destroy this planet no matter what!" Broly announced in glee. Goku, Gohan and Trunks soon transformed into Super Saiyans but Broly had no qualms. He was by far the stronger player. And he would keep that position for much of the battle.

"Three-on-one will do you no good! Do you really think you can defeat me?!" Broly mocked. At that time, a pile of people crashed down. Broly watched and then grew tired of them, promptly destroying the planet nearby to see their faces and laughing, enjoying himself.

"He's...he's pure evil," Gohan muttered. Broly smiled at the statement, recalling what she had once said. 'What would you say to that, my dear?'

He began his assault. And then let his cause of anger be known. "Kakarot, how much do you love your son?"

'Are you sure you love him enough?'

Goku immediately ordered Gohan out of the battlefield, but that was not enough. As soon as Broly was done with Goku, he headed for Gohan and promptly knocked him out. Nothing could stop Broly – nothing at all!

'You took my only release! I'll take away your heir!'

The fight continued until a Namekian interfered. NO matter. He was rendered useless in a short amount of time.

He was winning. Despite Goku's attempts to continue, he was wearing down. Soon he would be dead. The son he could let live – but that was being merciful. Vegeta entered the fray later on, but Broly quickly took him out, slamming him against a mountain, in turn causing a massive crater.

"You're the Prince? You're just pathetic!"

His gaze turned again to Goku. Not only had the man made him be ridiculed the day they were born, but he had what Broly should have had. He beat Goku more before turning his attention to his father.

"What are you doing, Father?"

"Broly!" exclaimed the man in fear and surprise. "I-I'm...preparing the ship for our escape!"

"A ship build for one?" Broly took the sphere shaped ship and raised it, crushing it together. "How does it feel? To die? My mate trusted you – and you killed her! You...you killed my heir!"

"What? Broly! Stop! Agh, what twist of fate is this? To be crushed to death by your own son when he once saved your life?"

Broly growled and threw the crushed pile to the nearing comet. 'So long, _daddy dearest.'_

"Did he actually think a comet would kill me?" He let out a laugh and headed back to the battlefield where he had more fun with Goku. The Saiyan was just about to die, but suddenly, he came back. Broly furrowed his brow in annoyance.

"Why won't you die?!"

Unbeknown to Broly, Goku was taking energy from his friends. But it wasn't enough. Not yet. "Vegeta! Give me your power! Now!"

"Fine! Take it! But don't think this changes anything!" yelled the prince. That was enough. Goku managed to land one solid punch – and it hurt.

The scale shifted and soon Broly was struggling against Goku. Surprised and angered beyond a level imaginable, Broly made a mistake that allowed Goku to finally defeat him.

* * *

Broly watched as the comet neared him. Flashes of the period of time he had managed to spend apart from his father wove into his vision. She was smiling up at him, shy, nervous, but full of adoration. To hold her once more...

"Se...lenity..."

The beautiful Queen of the Lunaeryan Kingdom... His mate. Killed by his own attacks. He clenched his eyes in pain. He'd never see those amethyst eyes...never run his hands across those locks... Another pair of eyes, bright, innocent, surfaced.

He cried.

"My heir...my daughter..."

The brand new life, barely six months old...dead. She had not lived at all...

The comet struck.

"My Serenity..."

* * *

Is it worth the time to continue? I await responses. Yes, the pairing I listed in the summary will come to pass. For those of you who have read FF and W.U.S., I promise, as soon as I can, I will return to them. I need only to regain my ideas. Please, give me just a little more time.

_Remember, we are all made of stars..._

CosmosAngel1


	2. Ch 1: Tell Me Fairy Tales

**:-:Heir:-:**

It is my birthday today, and as such, I decided to try and cheer up by posting the first official chapter of Heir. I thank those seven who graciously sent in a review – though I was quite glad to see the story managed to acquire _**120 **_hits as of today. I suppose it is being read. Thank you.

I would like to announce that the SM division of the story will largely be AU, meaning I have change more than a fair share of things. It is not bad, I believe. On the DBZ front, I am hesitant to change major plots; I will make sure to inform when that decision comes.

I do not own the little song. It is the translated chorus of Ayumi Hamasaki's 'Beautiful Day'.

* * *

X-xChapter 1: Tell Me Fairy Talesx-X

* * *

Bright, sunny, the day was marvelous. The citizens of the city woke anew, refreshed, ready to face the obstacles of the day. Merchants set up shop, children began to complete their chores. Greetings resounded throughout the city of _Paestum, _the capital city of Planet _Lucania. _

The palace rose up high, simple, but beautiful with its gorgeous stained glass windows. Servants hustled about the place, the royal family awaking. A small voice chirped a small song in the halls, causing a smile to appear on those awake.

"_What's a Beautiful Day? What's a Beautiful Day? When you hesitate over a choice, surely you know. What's a Beautiful Day? What's a Beautiful Day? You already know. That you are just hesitating to choose the answer you want to choose. It's a Beautiful Day. It's a Beautiful Day. You don't have to be afraid...__._"

"Singing so early in the morning?" chuckled a musical voice. The child turned and smiled.

"Mamma!"

"Oh, darling. What are you doing up so early?"

"The sun woke me up, mamma. It wanted me to see just how bright it was shining today!"

"Is that so?"

"Yep! It told me today was going to be beautiful."

"And what did the other stars tell you?"

"Quadra told me that I had to be strong again, cuz training was going to hurt."

"When did Quadra tell you this?"

"Last night after Gemmus told me where to find pretty crystals."

"Do you...talk to the stars often, my little one?"

"They like to talk to me. They tell me stories."

"Stories? Stories of what?"

"Fairy tales, scary stories, history...and of Papa."

"Of...of Papa? They tell you of Broly?!"

"Mamma? What's wrong? Mamma?"

"Lady Selenity?"

Selenity snapped out of her stupor to look at the servant in front of her. "Ah, yes?"

"Breakfast is ready. If you and the small lady would like, we may serve you."

"Oh, thank you. We will be there shortly," smiled Selenity. The servant bowed and left. Selenity remained still, silent, trying to regain her composure. A small tug at her her flowing skirt brought her gaze back to the child by her.

"Mamma, I'm hungry..."

"Of course. Let us go to the table, then."

The child grinned and nodded, skipping ahead. Selenity smiled as the child began to sing again.

"_What's a Beautiful Day? What's a Beautiful Day? It's easy to get a beautiful moment, but you know. What's a Beautiful Day? What's a Beautiful Day? You already know that you can't get beautiful things just by being beautiful..._"

Selenity followed, stopping once to glance at her reflection in a mirror situated before the entrance. She was slender, only five feet six inches. Long pale lavender hair was tied up into a peculiar style: two small circles of hair on either side of her head, the rest of her locks trailing down. Her eyes, once a similar shade of her hair, had grown a little dull. Clothing her body was a white, strapless dress, on the chest a bow with an upturned golden crescent moon. It mimicked the small moon in the middle of her forehead.

Queen Selenity, ruler of the greatest alliance the galaxy had ever known.

'But look at me now...'

She looked away, eyes closed in pain. The title she had automatically received five years before... Five years and still she could not forget. The screams, the pain, the sheer terror – they haunted her even now...

But what was worse than that...the only thing that truly made her cry...

"Mamma? Are you coming?"

Selenity opened her eyes, turning to the only other survivor from that fateful day. Small, beautiful, little Serenity smiled up to her mother in curiosity, golden hair, once a shade of pink, tied up in the same style as Selenity, eyes of sky blue shining with mirth.

'Broly...if you could just see your daughter...'

* * *

"Mamma! Look at this!"

"Serenity, don't go too fast!" Selenity called, picking up her dress to follow after the child. Serenity laughed with glee, twirling and skipping her way between the mass of people in the town square. Selenity tried to keep her within sight, but lost her.

She stopped, paralyzed. "Serenity?"

She glanced around, heart pounding, accelerating as the familiar blonde hair failed to arise. Her palms grew sweaty, hands clenching. "Serenity!"

"She's right here, Selenity," said a voice. Selenity turned to it, relief evident in her face. Serenity was being held by a man with red hair. Serenity smiled to her mother.

"Mamma! I found Anim!"

"You refer to him as King Anim, Serenity," Selenity chided. Anim chuckled, tossing the giggling child into the air.

"Let her play, Selenity. Such a little angel deserves it after such a workout. I heard from Narue that she has been growing stronger."

Selenity turned to her child. Serenity only giggled into her small hands, squirming.

'You would be so proud, Broly. She's so strong – just like you. Filled with Lunaeryan and Saiyan blood, Serenity will be the epitome of a warrior. But do not fret, my love...I will ensure she does not need to fight...'

Anim let Serenity dash over to her mother, smiling. He had been the first to respond to the Lunaeryan cry for help before the palace had been blown up. He recalled that night vividly. Mother and child would have died if he had delayed even by one second. With only enough time to touch Selenity, he had not noticed the bundles in her arms. It was only when they were safely on his planet that little Serenity peeked out.

It had been anonymous that Selenity and Serenity stay on _Lucania. _With no other place to go, their kingdom shattered and half of the Silver Alliance members gone, Selenity had no choice. The surviving kingdoms were quick to help, but no survivors were found. Anim clenched his jaw.

'Nine planets...all destroyed along with the sun. What could have cause something so terrible?'

Selenity had no idea, torn over her dead husband. She had vowed to not remarry, opting to care for her daughter alone. She was an ambassador of peace for _Lucania_ now. Serenity would go with her, her childish cuteness, Anim suspected, helping seal many arrangements.

"It is time for your lessons, Serenity," Selenity spoke. Anim looked up to see Serenity smile sweetly. He knew that smile.

"Yes, mamma, but first, can we eat?"

* * *

"He did! He did!"

Serenity shrieked in pain, covering her ears. "Stop it! Stop it!"

"Your daddy killed everyone!"

"No! No! Papa was good!"

The other children laughed at her innocence, throwing her rocks. She winced as they struck, tears falling down. "Stop! Stop!"

"Or what? You'll kill us? Like your _daddy _killed everyone?"

She snapped. Letting out a hurtful scream, a wave of energy struck the children, causing them to yell out in surprise. Selenity rushed in, eyes wide as she saw Serenity struggle with herself.

"Serenity! Stop! What is the meaning of this?"

"Ma—mma..."

The child fell to the floor, the golden aura vanishing. Selenity rushed to her, clutching her to her chest. She had seen that aura before... 'Broly...'

* * *

Serenity was asleep, head resting against the wall. Selenity smiled gently. The child had fallen asleep talking to the stars. Anim appeared. He noticed Serenity and chuckled.

"She sleeps so soundly..."

"It must be her Saiyan blood," Selenity responded quietly. Anim nodded as Selenity took the child in her arms. She kissed the child's forehead before placing her in a small bed. "Good night, little princess..."

She closed the door to Serenity's room and walked back to a sitting room with Anim in tow.

"How is she?"

"I cannot tell. Serenity...is a curious one. She plays and laughs, but there are times when her eyes simply – they simply are not those that belong on her."

"Does she still 'talk' to the stars?"

"You seem to not believe she can," Selenity immediately accused, eyes narrowing. Anim shifted in his seat, pouring some tea.

"Selenity, look at it from my perspective. Serenity is a child – a child. Stars simply do not talk to children. It is unheard of – the result of child's play. You are not doing her a favor in believing her make-believe."

"You are mistaken, Anim. I am certain she can talk to the heavenly bodies. I do not doubt it for a moment any longer."

"Why? Why can you not see it as it is? Selenity, she is lying. She cannot talk to-"

"There was talk in Lunaeryan society. The High Mages had foretold the arrival of the Child of the Stars. Do you remember that fairy tale?"

"What child does not know it? You talk of Cosmos, the Warrior."

"Yes. The story that all children heard – what you call a 'fairy tale' – is far from it. It is derived from a true prophecy told long, long ago to the fourth Queen of the Lunaeryans."

"Selenity," Anim sighed, tired. "What are you getting at?"

"You do not know the full story, Anim. Only we of royal Lunaeryan blood have heard the prophecy in its complete form. What you know is a twisted tale."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"Will you listen to the prophecy?"

"Will it ease you if I did?" At Selenity's nod, he complied.

"We were told of it only once. The Mages were careful about the story, for they did not want it to fall into the wrong hands. In the olden times, the prophecy had been shared with everyone and anyone that would listen. But bloodshed soon occurred as jealous kings and queens tried to impede the prophecy from coming to pass. Forgive me if I do not give enough details. I was but eight when I heard it, only three years older than Serenity.

When the Fourth Queen, Queen Darlene, took the throne of the Lunaeryan Kingdom, Fate and Destiny, those two fickle controllers, appeared before her. It was night and they beckoned Darlene from her lover's arms out into the garden. There, they whispered to her...

'The Child of the Stars will come again,' Fate smiled.

'From the ashes of suffering, the Warrior will rise,' Destiny continued. They chanted low and clearly, causing Darlene to shiver – the air suddenly turned cold, crisp.

'_The Legend will die, but never the Protector of the Cosmos._

_From the two liquids, antithesis to each other, will the power be double_

_Again, the Child returns_

_This time, the kingdom will no know bounds_

_The power will be unlimited_

_This will be the last one_

_The ultimate Senshi of the Cosmos -_

_Sera Cosmos_'

Darlene, at this time, was now terrified. 'Why do you tell me this?' she cried. Her kingdom was peaceful, but she remembered the stories, the stories detailing the horrific battle the famed senshi had fought generations before. The universe had almost been wiped out from that great war. If the Senshi of the Cosmos was to return, who was to say it would not be repeated?

'Your line will live to see the Senshi of the Cosmos rise,' Fate spoke.

'The stars know of this. They await, patiently, for their Child to return to them,' Destiny said, spreading her arms wide and turning her face to the sky above. 'Even now, they hum with pleasure, knowing the Return is close at hand.'

'They await, watchful. This is their last Child – they will not lose this one. They will comfort the Senshi, protect her, talk to her, give her their powers, magick and more than ever before. This Child will be loved, adored, beautiful.'

But Darlene noticed the sad glimmer in their eyes as they spoke so reverently. 'One cannot have beautiful things without much pain. What is the consequence of such lavish gifts?'

Fate and Destiny turned quiet. For a moment, they vanished. Darlene took a step back and was thrown into an abyss of despair. Her screams filled the air, tortured, raw, desperate. Her lover, King Seth, heard her pleas of help and immediately rushed to find her weeping on the garden floor, frantic and pale. Her eyes were wide in horror, face gaunt. He asked her what had occurred, but she managed only whimpers, shaking her head. From the surrounding ambiance, the two voices resounded.

'She will face pains beyond your knowledge. She will suffer time and time again. Her previous fights will be nothing compared to what lies ahead. Your line will see her rise. Your line will help her return. Your line is blessed...'

With a cackling laugh, the voices disappeared, leaving the royal couple to their own thoughts..."

Anim looked to Selenity, eyes unbelieving. The fallen Queen sipped her tea.

"And..." Anim began, "You...you think that..."

"No," Selenity answered, looking at him over the rim of her cup. Anim seemed surprised.

"I do not think, Anim. I _believe _that Serenity just might be her."

"But...but that prophecy... The story only tells of her achievements and that she may revive. Why was I...why weren't the-"

"As I mentioned before, the prophecy was shared, but in fits of jealousy, kings and queens tried to kill Darlene and her offspring. She lost her two sons and a daughter. Only her youngest child survived. It was this child that ordered the prophecy to the withheld from other kingdoms. On the side, she ordered her people to spread the fairy tale you know."

"All to protect the line?"

"It was done to protect the Kingdom. Many of the subjects died along with the princes and princess. It could not happen again."

"But, those that attacked Darlene, would not their children know of the story?"

"Yes. Darlene lost grandchildren as well."

"Many?"

"Just two. The middle princess survived, the elder prince as well, but he soon died off from unnatural causes."

"Where there suspicions of he being poisoned?"

"No. He was training in Magick and surpassed himself too much. His body could not control the Magick he placed in it."

"What happened to Darlene?"

"She died shortly after seeing her grandchild take the throne."

"Did this grandchild know the story?"

"But of course, but at her time, the fairy tale was in full swing. She lost only one child, the other two surviving, a prince and princess."

"The prince left?"

"Yes, he married into the neighboring planet."

"Where do you come in?"

Selenity raised an eyebrow before answering: "I am great times twenty-eight grandchild of Darlene. Serenity is the twenty-ninth."

"So many generations! How do you know the story hasn't been changed?"

"Darlene wrote of it and entrusted it to worthy people. From there it is read. Although now, Serenity will never hear it."

"Why can you not tell her like you told me?"

"Would you like to know that you might be a Senshi destined to suffer?"

Anim held back his tongue. She was right. He glanced in the direction of Serenity's room. "She only talks to stars... She might not even be the Senshi. All those years and nothing happened. To suddenly find out that it's her..."

"I was hesitant to believe it at first. But, you must see. The two liquids talked about – Serenity has it."

"What do you mean?"

"'The Legend will die, but never the Protector of the Cosmos.

From the two liquids, antithesis to each other, will the power be double'" quoted Selenity. "Broly was hailed as a legend and he...he...he's not here anymore. Serenity is still alive – even though she and I were to die that night."

"Can it not be something else? Can it not mean that even if the prophecy is forgotten, the Senshi is not going to die?" Anim countered.

"Perhaps, but the next part: it talks of blood. Two different types of blood that are complete opposites. I am pure Lunaeryan. Broly was a pure Saiyan. The two races absolutely abhorred each other in times of Darlene. Communication was nonexistent and battle after battle took place between the two. Recall, if you please, that those battles were bloody, planets ravished as the two sides fought."

"Two powerful races, battling it out... I can only imagine the ordeals the people went through."

"Should the two be mixed...what would the end result be?"

"Unimaginable power!" Anim exclaimed. His eyes turned to Selenity. "Surely you can't be telling me Serenity will host such thing!"

"I do not know for sure, Anim. As far as I know, there has never been a match alike that of Broly and I. We could have been the first."

"Not only that...you two are of pure blood..."

'She could be a threat to my kingdom!'

"Her Magick is growing faster than I ever thought possible," Selenity continued, not noticing Anim's sudden cut off. "It is strong. Her fighting abilities are increasing rapidly as well. Though I tried to stop her from taking those lessons, she would not listen. The Saiyan blood in her calls for her to fight."

Anim frowned, tapping his fingers on the chair. He was growing concerned. If Serenity was going to become what Selenity said, it was imperative that he take appropriate measure to ensure safety, not only for the child but for _Lucania. _

He stood. "This information you have given me unnerves me, Selenity."

"What?"

"If she does grow up to be who you say she will be, danger will ultimately arrive to this planet."

Selenity frowned, taking another sip of tea. "You're probably right..."

* * *

Serenity turned seven.

She was full from the cake she had been fed. She moved over to the small window seat and promptly sat on it, clutching her legs to her chest. Almost two years ago, Anim had begun to act strangely. He had placed guards to watch over her. Serenity didn't mind, but she did get a little bit annoyed when he decided to cut down on her training.

Selenity had agreed with his methods. Though saddened, Serenity nevertheless smiled and continued on. There was little she would not do for her mother, if not nothing. When Selenity had cried, when she had needed comfort, when she was on the verge of breaking, Serenity stepped in, holding Selenity's hand, singing softly, holding her. There was no one else to turn to.

'I will be the one to protect you, mamma.'

it was in her blood. She had the strength to ensure they safety no matter what the situation. Of that, Serenity did not doubt. The stars had long ago told her she was special. The sun shining so brightly warmed her up when no one was able to comfort her and the moon whispered stories to calm her down.

'I am all that mamma needs,' the child now smiled. 'I am Princess Serenity of the great Lunaeryan Kingdom, daughter of the Legendary Super Saiyan Broly and Queen Selenity. With two great races' power coursing through my veins, there is nothing I fear.' She smirked, so like her father as she got comfortable, hugging the plush bunny she had received from Anim. 'Nothing...'

* * *

"It's true..."

Her eyes widened in shock. She took a step back, frame trembling as the truth sunk in to her precocious mind. Selenity stood before her, face downcast, not meeting her gaze. Anim clenched his hands at his side, scowling.

"But...that cannot be..." Serenity whispered. "No... No, papa wasn't bad!"

Selenity closed her eyes, as if the action would stop the innocent voice from reaching her ears. 'I should not have waited this long...'

Serenity glanced around, trying to understand what was said – what had so rudely turned her world upside down. 'Papa...a m-murderer?'

She recalled the incident when the other royal children had mocked her father. She had thought them just teasing her. But...to think their words were true...

"No...no, you must be lying!"

"Serenity!"

"Let her go," Anim spoke, placing a restraining hand on Selenity's shoulder. "This is something that Serenity has to come to grips with on her own."

Selenity glanced back to her running daughter. Anim was right. But, Serenity so loved her father. 'I...I am also to blame for her reaction,' she guiltily thought. She had fed Serenity nothing but memories of Broly, of how he was with his wife. Never had she told her of Broly's past or actions before arriving to the Lunaeryan Kingdom. 'And now...I must pay the consequences...'

* * *

It _was_ true.

She mourned the loss of the figure she had created for her father. Serenity sobbed into the ground. She had fallen to the garden floor, long pink dress flowing around her as she pounded the ground with her small fists. 'No. No...Daddy!'

What were the stories that Selenity had told? Where they all lies?

No, they were not. The stars shone brightly, their hushed voices penetrating mercilessly as they tried to reach a conscious part of her. She tried to shove them away, to let herself fall into the pit of anger and despair she suddenly found within her. But those stars were pesky...

Selenity soon came out and dragged her still daughter into her embrace. She ran her fingers through the child's locks. "I'm sorry, my darling. I'm so sorry... Please, forgive me." Serenity only sniffled, trying to calm down. Selenity began to hum a little tune, one that began to soothe Serenity. Soon enough, she was silent, simply staring up into the night sky. Selenity looked up as well.

"What do they tell you?" Selenity asked as she sensed Serenity tense. She looked down to see Serenity's widened gaze.

"Danger..."

* * *

It was gone. All of it. Gone.

She struggled up, wincing as her shoulder protested. She briefly pushed it aside, glancing around to take in the scenery around her.

Death.

Silence.

"Mamma?"

Anim's body was littered on the floor. She flinched, seeing his head oddly far apart from his body. Heart thumping, she moved forward, feeling anxious as she tried to pinpoint the location of her sole charge. 'Mamma, where are you?'

She felt a small prick – her mother's life. She ran to the place where it came from, letting out a gasp as she saw the pile of rubble on top of her mother's frail frame. "Mother!"

Selenity remained silent. Serenity rushed to her, immediately trying to pull away the debris. She gave a cry of despair as she could not move the bigger blocks. Her physical strength was not enough. She gave a little yell, calling up her energy. 'If I can't use strength, then...'

She summoned a small ball of _ki _the color of molten silver and threw it to the pile. It struck and blew up the chunks into pieces she could move with ease. With a few tugs, she was able to free Selenity from the tomb she had been in. "Mamma! Mamma, wake up! Please!"

Selenity slowly smiled, her hand coming to her chest. A bright light appeared before materializing as a jewel of radiance unheard of. The women motioned for Serenity to come nearer and roughly shoved it into her heart. Serenity let out a strangled yell. Pain engulfed her – eating her inside.

"Forgive me, Serenity. Simply know...Broly and I are proud..." Selenity breather her last. Serenity crumpled beside her mother's dead corpse, pearls of lost innocence falling from her eyes.

* * *

"There's a survivor! Ah, it's a girl! A brat!"

"Take her. She'll be of much use to our army..." chuckled the deep voice.

* * *

X-xx-X

* * *

DBZ will come in soon enough. Background must first be established, I believe. There are many tongue in cheek references and little smile moments within this chapter. Did you see them? Regardless, what think you of this beginning, dear reader?

_Remember, we are all made of stars..._

_CosmosAngel1_


	3. Ch 2: Slave

**:-:Heir:-:**

* * *

I realize this chapter comes out quite late. I apologize for the delay. I must warn that this chapter might bring some resentment to me. I appreciate all reviews and would really like your feedback on this chapter. Thank you all for the reviews from the previous chapters. We are now up to 583 hits. Thank you for all your support.

* * *

X-xChapter 2: Slavex-X

* * *

They always smelled so bad.

Sanguine liquid being sipped by the thirsty soil reeked metallic, the stench of decay ensuing coupled with it made anyone wish to vomit.

The sky above was a clear purple, the wavelength overtaking the others in dominance. Odd, the last place had had a blue sky What an oddity...

Stepping through the mess called a battlefield, various sounds reached to the sky, many groans, others cries welcoming death. But one sound stood out from all the pitiful whimpering.

_- Doushite? -_

It wasn't like she could answer. Eyes downcast, she followed the leader, taking care to remain apart from the others on the squad. Not that it really mattered – they had already labeled her an outcast.

- _Doushite? -_

Really, how to explain the actions taken? How was she supposed to tell the star why the acts had been committed? Not even she knew – so...so how did the star expect an answer from her?!

She clenched her eyes shut, in pain. 'I'm sorry...I'm so sorry!'

* * *

Nothing else to do but eat it.

Despite the odd coloring, she had learned that nothing else would be served to her and as such should be eaten. Serenity masked a bitter smile. It was not long ago that she had eaten nothing but the very best. How the mighty fall...

Whispers gently poured in, nudging at her thoughts. She tried to push them away, not wanting to pay attention to things she had heard too much lately. Regardless, those annoying pests never leave. Would they begin with the same taunts, the same looks?

What did it matter?

Serenity picked up her utensil, forcing the strange food into her system. Strength was necessary if she wished to survive into the next day. Despite the looks she was receiving, she kept to herself, allowing for no one to see her flinch when a being neared her.

She tensed now, feeling that new aura. '_No, it's called __**ki**__. That's what they called it...'_

Her fists clenched up, tightening around the metal in her hand. A peculiar aura had entered the room. Oh, she knew this aura, all right. How could she not. Scrapes of chairs moving against the floor suddenly filled her ears and soon her own chair joined the chorus.

She kept her head bowed as the others did. A sign of respect for when their leader marched through the room. Her bitterness remained hidden.

"What news of the new brat?"

"Sir! Behaviour has been excellent; power readings continue to increase; however, they are still quite low compared to the others."

"That's not good enough," growled he. Serenity bit her bottom lip, knowing they talked about her. They had picked no other stranger in the last few weeks. She gasped softly as the boots stopped in front of her.

'No! Go away!'

Regulus titled her face up, examining her. "Well, little brat, you certainly are a handful."

She chose not to answer. This made him smirk darkly. "I like your attitude, brat. Come. Follow me."

Silently, Serenity walked after the massive commander and inwardly bathed in the soothing voices of the near stars. How she loathed this, being watched by so many people. More of the hushed murmurs reached her sensitive ears, but she paid no mind – the stars talked to _her._

Doors closed behind them with a soft purr, fellow soldiers stopping to show respect for the passing commander, gazing with interest at the small child following him.

"In here," commanded Regulus. Serenity walked in quickly, standing before the desk that towered over her petite body. She had only been here once before.

"State your name, brat."

"Serenity Noctilva," answered the child. Regulus sat down in his chair, peering over the side to see the newest member of his legion. The brat was timid, silent, but deadly. More often than not, he wondered how it was possible for this chit of a girl to fight so well.

'What father bred this brat? What mother made her so?'

"I am perplexed on the information I have been given regarding your progress. It is unsatisfactory. Most new recruits are showing much more promise than you are by this time. What is different?"

Serenity wondered this as well. She had done the exact same training that most new recruits went through and they had all leveled up quickly. She was the exception it seemed. Her fists clenched.

"There is no doubt power in you, brat. Oh, yes, I can tell," Regulus smirked, clasping his fingertips together. "Perhaps your training is simply not enough to tap into the well you hide inside..."

Her stomach suddenly disappeared.

* * *

Painfully, flesh met with steel. A grunt left her lips, sanguine liquid following soon after. Whispered sneers and taunts hummed into the room. She struggled up, body quivering. How long had she been placed under this hell?

'Too long by far,' she mentally answered. The stars tried to soothe her, but in this forsaken place, their voices were diluted, coming only as a faint hiss and merging with the other low sounds. She whimpered as she stood, waiting for the next wave that would surely come.

Her eyes met a bright sphere. A small smile tugged at her lips.

'Maybe...I'll be free of this now...'

* * *

"Which one do you prefer?"

The stars giggled alongside her, the older ones cautioning against poor decisions. With a happy little laugh, she pointed to a pretty necklace, a pendant shaped like a silver crescent moon hanging from it. Regulus reached for it and promptly dislocated it from the hook from which it hung. He bent down to place it over the child's neck.

"It's so beautiful!" squealed she. Regulus smiled to her, patting the top of her locks.

"It suits you, brat. Come, we must not keep our hosts waiting."

"Hey, you have to pay for that!" cried the merchant. Serenity stopped in her tracks and looked back to the old man. She looked to the pendant and the back to the merchant. Regulus, however, pulled her along.

"The man wants payment," Serenity said softly. Regulus grunted in response.

"You! Thieves! Someone stop them!"

Regulus now turned, face into a scowl: "Just you try."

Soldiers materialized quickly, wielding spears and shields. "You there! Stop and we won't hurt you!"

Regulus began to laugh. "Hurt me? You've got to be kidding!" In response to such arrogance, the soldiers began to attack. Regulus easily blocked them, raising a shield. "We shall have to inform the royals that their army is miserably weak."

Serenity kept her mouth closed, eyes losing the childish light they had held merely moments before. Regulus backhanded a soldier that neared them, cleanly snapping the neck in two. "See how easy it is to dispose of one's enemies, little brat? You, too, shall one day posses such a strength. For now, you must continue to train and fight against pathetic soldiers before you are able to pass to the next level."

She only nodded, hand clutching the pendant.

* * *

Massacre.

She watched as the purity of the lake merged with sanguine liquid. Farther up ahead, near the backs, a mountain of carcasses was being built. Some of the other recruits noticed her looking at them and promptly sent a scowl her way.

They were knocked over with a simple returned gaze. Regulus saw this exchange, smirked. This young recruit, the little female brat, was a strange one, yes, but powerful, a perfect tool.

One of the top scientists of the vagabond army neared Regulus, report in hand.

"What have you discovered of our little brat?" asked the commander, sensing his presence. The doctor gave a slight start and cleared his throat.

"Commander, it is as you said. She lacks physical powers, but hosts strong mental abilities. Scouts have seen her using what we would call magic. Speculations exist that she might be able to control elements after she shaped a funnel from water in a bowl."

"How strong are these abilities"

"The child is still growing, Commander. We estimate, with proper training, that she will easily become quite useful within two weeks."

"Short amount of time," whistled Regulus.

"Yes, well, the training will not be...easy, if I may."

Regulus turned his gaze back to the child building a pyramid of stones. "Do it."

* * *

"A gift from the commander."

The door shut, leaving her alone in the massive, opulent room. Small steps echoed in the room, eyes peering cautiously at a wrapped box. Delicate, diaphanous hands unwrapped the gift and opened the box.

'I'm a doll...'

An outfit lay at the bottom of the box. Black, it consisted of a mini-skirt, tights, and a top. Below it lay a cloak, long. She had recently acquired combat boots and deemed this was to match them.

'I'm a doll in black...'

* * *

"My name is Serenity."

"What a lovely child," chuckled the man. Serenity offered a timid smile, shifting her weight. Regulus stood a few feet away, conversing with a king. Within moments, Regulus shouted and demanded his payment.

"I have none to give," the kind coolly said. Regulus glared with murder in his eyes. His group had lost a solid fourth of its number in completing a mission handed from this man. Now they would receive no payment?

"You will be sorry you ever double crossed us, _majesty_," Regulus spat. Serenity was violently taken hold off, crushed against a hard chest. She inhaled sharply, trying to gather air into her lungs.

"Tonight, little brat, you shall show these pathetic nobles what real power is. Is that understood?" Regulus growled in her ear. Serenity breathed, sweet oxygen coursing through her blood.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"You..."

Her eyes were glazed over as she commanded the towering fire to envelop the majestic palace in its loving fury. The man without legs struggled to reach her, leaving behind a bloody residue. Silver hair fluttered wildly around her face, the tresses, reaching her mid back in normal conditions, lighting up red against the glare of the fire.

"But...you are a child. Such an innocent face..."

Eyes of molten silver turned to the one talking. Her hand slowly rose to touch the man's forehead.

"How did you change?" he asked. She did nothing in response, merely staring. Her eyes suddenly narrowed and the man's head was no more.

Regulus watched, disturbed but oddly satisfied from afar.

'This transformation of yours will be most useful...'

* * *

"...frightful..."

"...dangerous..."

"Kill..."

"_Monster..."_

She ran away from their prying eyes, palms against her ears in an attempt to block out their comments as she passed by. Eyes full of mistrust, they flinched away, jealously afraid.

Blond locks danced before her eyes, her sky-blue eyes beginning to produce pearls. She reached a small stream and fell to her knees. A low, pitiful cry escaped her lips as she slammed fists against the pebbles.

* * *

"You are doing very well, little brat."

"She turns eight by her time in only three weeks."

"Hear that, brat? A birthday. Well, you have certainly brought this band much reputation. What would you like?"

Serenity tilted her apathetic gaze to meet Regulus. He was sitting atop a throne of corpses, drinking wine from a goblet of gold. His top scientist was by his side, making calculations. By her side were littered body parts, her black outfit stained red.

"Well, speak up, brat. I don't offer this to just anyone."

Serenity slowly smiled.

"I want...a cat."

* * *

"They say that planet hosts beings that may turn into cats."

"Planet Mau, eh?" Regulus smirked, biting into an apple. The doors opened. He turned his gaze to the intruder and smiled. Serenity walked in, dragging a bloody toy cat.

"Leave that thing in the fire, brat," Regulus called. Serenity immediately looked up to him, panic in her eyes. Leave her companion? In the fire?

"Come. See that planet up ahead?"

Serenity turned her attention to the screen of the spaceship. The planet was luscious, tranquil. Its voice called out to her, inviting her to come. She reached out to the image.

"That's right, brat. That's our next stop. There, we will get the present you want."

* * *

"You cannot!"

"Watch me."

The female screamed in agony as Regulus applied pressure to her wrists. "Let me go!"

"If you do not quiet down, I will kill you. Believe me, wench, I have no qualms with slitting your throat here and now."

The long haired beauty whimpered in response, crying at her misfortune. She looked back, another whimper rising as she once again saw the ashes of the place she once called home. The ashes of her husband...her daughter...

"You beast!!"

Regulus stood still as her sharp nails dug into his cheek and drew blood. The female glared up at him hatefully, finding some primal satisfaction in seeing her damage. Regulus promptly smacked that joy into death.

"You wish to die," he snarled into her ear, the female bleeding from a cut lip. He raised his hand to once again attack.

"Commander..."

Regulus growled. "Stay back, brat." Serenity turned her gaze to the female he had in front of her.

"Who is she?" she demanded, the royalty in her voice popping up. Regulus turned to her, scowling. The child was in her 'state'. It would not be wise to provoke her.

"Return to the ship. You have done a splendid job here. I will be there shortly. Clean up and meet me in my office. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"What have you done to that child?" the female cried as Serenity disappeared. Regulus smirked down to her.

"I've done nothing but made her one of the most powerful fighters in the universe." He leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "She is the tool that guarantees me supreme rule!"

* * *

Serenity walked to the office, twisting her hands. Ever since Regulus had told her to get rid of her companion, she had acquired the habit. Her nervousness had risen as well, her guard up more than usual. Though most of the other members of the group kept their distance, she was still wary of them.

'But I get a kitty...'

A smile grew on her face as she recalled what Regulus had said. Anything she wanted for her birthday and she wanted a cat. Ever since she had acquired more of a hold on her powers, Regulus had allowed her to have whatever she wanted, whether it be silly like a ribbon or precious like a gem. Serenity giggled, thinking of the cat she would receive. The child in her awoke and she skipped the remainder of the way, the stars laughing along with her.

* * *

A scientist was waiting for her. She glanced up to him curiously. Was another training session scheduled? 'I thought I blew up the materials.'

"Little princess, the commander is waiting for you. Come this way," he said, using the nickname she had been given when Regulus began to dote on her.

"What does he want me for?" she demanded in a childish tone, taking hold of the scientist's hand. He smiled down to her.

"The commander has gotten you a birthday present. As a growing lady, it is imperative that you have a caretaker that is able to groom you into a proper young woman. As such, you will be truly invaluable to our operations. You are an investment."

Serenity tilted her head, a bit confused. The scientist merely shook his head, turning a corner. Regulus was sitting behind his desk. Serenity shivered a little.

"There you are, little brat," Regulus grinned. Serenity have a slight curtsy, her dark outfit ruffling. Regulus banished the scientist and motioned for serenity to near the him. She sat down on a chair before him, waiting for him to speak.

"You said you would like a cat as a present. Do I recall correctly?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then, consider your present fulfilled."

Serenity's face lit up in hopeful expectation, clapping her hands, smiling. Regulus almost scowled before remembering what he had been told. She was still just a child.

"What kind of kitty did you get?" the child asked.

Regulus motioned for a servant to come near. Serenity looked to him, anxious, the basket holding her attention. Adorned with a red ribbon, she guessed that was where the cat was.

"Meet Luna," Regulus said as Serenity was given the gift. A cat of dark purple color with blue eyes looked up to her. Serenity squealed with joy, picking up the feline.

"She has a crescent moon!"

"Luna will be with you at all times. She is from planet Mau."

Serenity stilled, her eyes locked on the cat's. 'From...Mau...'

Did that star not call out its goodbye only moments ago?

Had she not personally seen to the destruction of the royal family?

Was it not she who had helped exterminate that voice?

Serenity dropped Luna, taking a step back. This cat was a being from an annihilated planet.

So why did it look so gentle?

* * *

Regulus growled in annoyance. Did he not acquire the thing she wanted? What was the point if the brat was just going to drop the stupid animal and run away?

"What _have _you done to her?" Luna again asked, looking at the direction which Serenity had taken. Regulus ignored her, standing and preparing his next conquest. "She...she's not a child. She's...she's something else. It is as if, deep down, some shard has entered her pure soul and slowly corrupted her."

"She is a tool," Regulus coldly stated. "A tool to be used and controlled. I took that brat in when we destroyed the planet she lived in. Can you believe such a pitiful thing was the only survivor of the massacre?"

"You spared her like you did me? Are you then going to transform me into another tool?" Luna hotly demanded, tears forming once more in her cat eyes. Regulus smirked to her.

"You will become a tool, yes, but," he intercepted her coming remark, "you will not be _my_ tool."

Luna made a face, unsure of what he made. A thought drifted in and she took on her human form, aghast. "I will not be the one who pleases your men! I'd rather die!"

"You will do no such thing," Regulus scoffed. "My men have better females to do so." He walked over to her slowly, Luna taking steps back in an attempt to distance herself from the murderer.

"I need you here, _Luna,_ to complete the experiment." He tilted her chin upwards.

"Your mistress will be that little brat that just ran out of here. You are in charge of her well-being and up keeping. If I find even a single scratch, a single dent in her training as a warrior, any negative things to keep her from being the warrior I created, _ I will kill you."_

* * *

That planet certainly had a lot of water. She giggled, reaching out to trace patterns on the top with her finger. Her smiling reflection smiled up at her, highlighted by the consuming fire behind her.

Luna's form soon appeared by her. She was in her adult form, long hair blowing in the wind. Luna knelt down, watching her charge. Serenity smiled up to her.

"Luna, look at the water! It's so beautiful."

Luna tried to smile, to match the naive behavior of the child. She found she could not. An entire city was being destroyed behind the two, simply because a man had taken an interest in the prodigious child. Luna shivered, trying her best to hide her fears from the child.

"What is it, Luna?" Serenity nevertheless asked. The child was too mature for her years. Her eyes, which had changed back to their sky-blue color, looked up at her in a cold way despite the gentle face. What had happened to this child? How was she so easily molded into the tool she was now?

"Are you remembering the destruction of your planet?" the hushed voice asked. Luna inhaled sharply, looking straight ahead, away from the child. Serenity continued in her serious, yet child voice. "Are you remembering how the screams sounded? How your heart ached when it found out...you could not save those you love?"

"Stop it," Luna whispered.

"Are you recalling the pain of losing those close to you?"

"Please, Serenity, stop!"

Small arms wrapped around her neck, bringing her down to rest against the small shoulder of the child. Serenity made soothing noises, gently patting Luna's hair as the older woman cried. "It's ok, Luna. It's ok. You don't ever have to be scared again. I'm here to protect you."

Luna cried out, hugging the child close. Serenity smiled into the locks.

"You don't need anyone else, Luna. I'm strong enough to make sure you don't hurt."

'This time, I promise I won't let you leave me.'

* * *

Serenity's eight birthday passed. She received some gifts which she happily placed in a special pouch.

"What is that?" Luna asked, brushing the child's hair that night. Serenity smiled up to her in the mirror.

"It's from _Bur._ She gave it to me this morning."

"Who is this 'Bur'? I do not recall anyone having that name."

"Silly Luna," Serenity giggled, jumping from the chair and heading to her bed. She dragged herself up, going to the middle and moving over so Luna could also climb in. Luna slept with her charge to ensure nothing bad happened during the night. Serenity was prone to having vivid nightmares and Regulus had long since tired of hearing the child's wrenching screams.

"_Bur _is not in the group."

"Then where is this being?"

"In the sky!"

"Does she fly?" Luna continued, smiling at the childish antics of Serenity. Said girl shook her head fiercely, taking hold of one of her new dolls.

"Nope! Bur lives in the sky, surrounded by planets."

"A goddess?" Luna guessed in shock.

"No!" Serenity laughed. "_Bur_'s a star!"

"A star? A star gave you that pouch? Impossible!"

"_Bur_ is a star," serenity stated firmly. "_Bur_ has been talking to me for a long time now."

"Is Bur female?"

"I don't know. Bur's a star. I can ask if you want, though."

"You...can speak to stars?"

"Yes, can't you?"

"Of course not. Such a thing...I cannot believe it to be dreamed of, let alone possible."

"You don't believe me either." Luna looked to Serenity. She seemed depressed with that notion, playing with the doll's hair.

"I cannot come to grips with your assertion, child," Luna tried to explain. "I have heard of magic and many other theories, but communicating with stars?"

"Do you not think they are alive? Stars, who are the providers of life to planets?"

"I do not say that, Serenity. I just fail to believe – no, imagine! - that stars might have a...a voice of their own to use. If that is the case, why do they not speak up?"

"Why do we not listen?" countered the child. "What use is screaming out for help if those that can provide the help fail to listen?"

Luna gaped at her. Serenity looked out the window to the velvet night. With a soft little sigh, she made herself comfortable and tucked the covers around her. "Good night, Luna. Please don't wake me up too early tomorrow, ok?"

Luna could have laughed.

* * *

"Our goal is to acquire this planet's resources quickly. The strategy has already been laid out. As mentioned before, we shall be taken pods to reach the planet in an effort to minimize our presence. After landing on the planet, you are expected at the rendezvous point. Is that understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Move out, soldiers!"

Luna watched shakily as the burly men and lethal women filed out of the room. Serenity was by her side, holding her hand. The child seemed a bit bored, holding on to a doll. Barely a week had passed since her eight birthday. Regulus finished talking with his chief tactician and walked over to the two. "How are you, brat?" he growled. Serenity beamed up at him.

"I'm fine! Luna gave me candy for being good."

"Did she now?" Luna fidgeted nervously. Although Serenity had stepped in to protect her from Regulus in the few weeks she had spent in the company, Regulus still scared her.

"Uh, huh! It was a strange flavor, though," continued the girl. Regulus nodded and motioned for htem to follow him out of the room. Serenity skipped along.

"This is a big mission, brat. You will be the last to land. Luna will accompany you in the pod. With you being so small there's enough room for her. You remember what you have to do when you get to the planet?"

"Find you and wait for further instructions," replied the child, all notion of innocence suddenly evaporating. Luna still reeled from this change.

"Exactly. Luna will be given a scanner in order for you to find me quickly. You are to not talk to any other being. Do not stop for anything. You must not wander off, brat. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly. When shall we leave?"

"Now."

* * *

Luna clutched Serenity to her chest, dodging the fire that was all around. Serenity's grip was tight despite her barely breathing. Luna tripped over a corpse and gave a yell. She turned to save Serenity from the impact with the ground. Breathing heavily, tears leaking forth, Luna remained sprawled on the ground, looking up at the red sky.

'How fitting...the sky bleeds...'

They had been betrayed and discovered. Regulus was dead, cut into pieces. While Luna detested the man, she had not wanted to be present at the scene when he was slain. Shouts warned her of impending death – that and the gushing wound at her side. She struggled up as she felt Serenity's heart pump against her own. She herself would not live, but this child...this broken child certainly had a chance. Luna dashed to shorten the distance from the pod. She gave a strangled groan as a blast pierced her chest, barely missing Serenity, who had woken up in time to have blood splatter over her face. Despite the new and fatal injury, Luna closed the distance and immediately strapped in the the struggling, desperate child. Serenity cried out in agony, wanting to stay behind and protect Luna.

"I promised you!"shrieked the child. "I promised!"

"You are destined for more." Luna gave a little smile, kissing the child's forehead. Serenity tried to hug her, the one who had temporarily showed her motherly love, but Luna pried her away. "You are a child of the stars. Go, fly with them. May they protect you always."

The pod closed as Serenity wailed inside, trying to break free. The stars inside, however, where suddenly holding her back, trying to soothe the hysterical child.

"Luna!!"

The pod rose, gaining the speed it needed to reach a new destination. Miles away, Serenity was able to see the planet bleed red...

* * *

The tremor from something slamming against the hard ground sent shock waves all throughout Mt. Pao. A family sitting down for lunch was startled as the appliances and the whole house shook. The little boy, who had been in the process of seeing how much rice he could fit into his mouth, was covered in the white food. His older brother tried to hold down the shaking table while the father stood, grabbing his wife.

"What was that?" cried the little boy in excitement, forgetting his face was coated with rice. His mother shook his head. The elder son looked to his dad.

"I didn't feel anything, did you dad?"

"No, son, but we can't be too careful. Let's go check it out."

The son nodded and followed his father out the door, mother and younger brother close behind.

"Be careful, Gohan! Goku, be back by dinner!"

* * *

The famous family is now included and the story will finally be worthy of calling it a crossover. I hope this chapter was up to par to the other two, though I'm doubting it. I promise to do my best to keep the quality at the same level if not higher. I would like some opinions; I do answer reviews. Until next time.

_Remember, we are all made of stars..._

_CosmosAngel1_


	4. Ch 3: Insecurity

**:-:Heir:-:**

* * *

This chapter took much time to write. It was difficult deciding how the meetings would take place, who would be first, what would be said. Only FF has given me more trouble than this. Perhaps it is because it has been years since I wrote anything related to DBZ. We are now up to 991 Hits. Thank you.

* * *

X-xChapter 3: Insecurityx-X

* * *

"Luna..."

* * *

Darkness.

How often it was in her world. Did it like her as much as she hated it?

* * *

"You will be late if you do not wake up now."

"Five more minutes," groaned the child.

"Come on, little one," murmured the gentle voice. Serenity gave a low moan and sleepily opened her eyes. Shining blue orbs met hers.

"Luna?"

"Awake? Good. Come; get dressed. Commander Regulus is calling us down."

Serenity immediately rid herself of sleep's spell, numbingly allowing Luna to dress her. The caretaker hummed a little song as she tied up the long golden locks of the little girl.

Dressed in the usual attire, Serenity was led out of the room. They passed other members of the group, all hastily bowing to the little princess of the wandering army. The air was full of deja vu...

"Our goal is to acquire this planet's resources quickly. The strategy has already been laid out. As mentioned before, we shall be taken pods to reach the planet in an effort to minimize our presence. After landing on the planet, you are expected at the rendezvous point. Is that understood?"

She was standing before the many members of the group. Regulus was standing behind a podium. Luna was by her side, fidgety. Serenity sucked in her breath. 'This is...this is...'

Warm droplets sprayed onto her face. Startled, suddenly deeply frightened, Serenity looked up to see Luna – dying.

She let out a scream as she realized the nightmare she was trapped in.

* * *

"What do they say now?"

"_Arir _is telling me of the beauty existing on the surface of the planet."

"Oh? What does her planet have?"

"Mamma, I told you before. The stars aren't boys or girls. They simply are!"

Selenity laughed, hugging her child closer. "Perhaps, my child, but does it not offer more warmth to think them as tender mothers watching over you?"

"Nope," chirped the little girl, smiling as her mother's arms wrapped snugly around her. "If I must place a gender to them, I think I would say they are boys."

"Why boys?"

"'Cuz the stars are strong. Stronger than anything! They are like daddy. That's why."

"Ah..."

"Mamma...tell me about him."

"He was strong, just as you say. He was tall, handsome, kind..."

"Do I look like him?"

There was no answer. Serenity frowned, disliking the silence. "Mamma?" The arms suddenly began to tighten. She squirmed, pain beginning to ease its way in. "Mamma, you're hurting me. Mamma!"

"You are like him, my child," Selenity spoke, voice low and deathly. Serenity finally turned to see her. Horror filled her as she came face to face with the rotting corpse. It continued to talk as flesh fell from its face. "You are just like him. Murderer!"

"Mamma! No!"

Serenity wailed, trying to fend off what she valued most. Her screams ricocheted off the darkness...

* * *

Murmuring of voices.

A gentle touch.

Hums of machinery.

Peaceful silence.

'Am I dead?'

* * *

White.

Flawlessly white.

Shining.

Her eyes scrunched up; spent too much time looking at the light.

Her ears picked up the soft words of another in the room. She tried to turn her gaze in that direction but the gentle touch steadied her.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Serenity on instinct shied away. The tongue she was unused to, the warmth she felt scaring her.

After all, it would simply be taken away again...

* * *

She woke up again some time later, a steady 'beep' greeting her. Her eyes adjusted soon enough and she was able to sit up, albeit slowly. Her hands came up to clutch her throbbing head. 'Ureh...?'

She glanced around. The setting was not hard to place – she'd been in enough to recognize a hospital room from a normal one. Serenity shivered. It was a bit cold. Had she imagined the warmth?

A tug on her arm took her interest and she realized she was hooked up to a few machines. 'Was I hurt so badly?' Had not Luna taken most of the damage and thus banished her li-

"No..." she closed her eyes shut. Tears invaded her, trying to storm out. 'I will not cry. I will not cry. Papa...papa would be angry.'

Soothing, warm, merry, a new voice entered her consciousness. Serenity allowed for it to embrace her, offer the companionship she needed.

'What's you name?' she asked the star.

'_Terra'_

* * *

She had fallen asleep again.

Annoyed with herself, Serenity once more sat up and this time discontinued her connection with the machines. Kneading her stinging arm, she pulled away the white sheets and dangled her feet over the edge of the bed. 'Hm...this is pretty high up...'

_Terra_ laughingly entered the fray, encouraging her to jump down. Serenity obeyed, wincing as her bare feet met the cold floor. 'That never changes.'

She took notice of her attire and recoiled a little. So used was she to the black uniform Regulus had given her, she had forgotten about the other colors she had once wore. Her hands traveled down the pale pink fabric, in awe of such an attire.

Terra nudge her away from the fascinating discovery soon enough. Unwillingly, Serenity began to take in her surroundings, trying to make sense of where she was.

'Is this place safe?'

_'Safe as can be. No harm will befall you here.'_

'What makes you so sure?' demanded the child princess. She was supposed to have been safe with Luna...

'_Here reside those that help protect me'_

'Then they might kill me.'

Adamantly, the star refused her answer. As serenity walked along, she tried to ignore the small rant that the star began. She paid little attention as Terra began to list of the defenders and instead wandered over to what seemed to be a computer.

'I must leave here soon.'

'_No...this is your home. I have been waiting for you._'

'You will die if I remain here.'

* * *

The door creaked open.

Sky-blue eyes cautiously peeked out into the hallway, judging it safe. Serenity fully opened the door and glanced both ways before choosing the left as a suitable path for the moment.

She marveled at the path she had taken. The walls were a pale yellow, or was it a pale orange? It was scarcely decorated, but the rooms she wandered into had a simple, but opulent style. 'A noble's house?'

She found their food.

Hungrily, she took a red item and inspected it. _Terra_ quickly assured her that, yes, it was edible, and called an 'apple'. She took a bite, a little bit of juice trailing down her chin.

'Delicious.'

Wiping away the rivers of sweetness, Serenity continued her trek and took into account the other food. The bright yellow crescents were called bananas, the round purple clumps were grapes, a white liquid was milk, a dish prepared and left on the table was something called pasta. At this she marveled at.

Serenity laughed as she tugged on the strands of the red pasta. 'It's like hair!'

She opened cabinets and learned of canned food. She found a certain one containing peaches, which _Terra _quickly informed were one of the best fruits.

'What language is spoken here?' Serenity asked, putting the can away.

'_You need not worry, Daughter. One of my endless gifts to you: I give you my tongue'_

* * *

She found people soon after.

Eating a sweet fruit called a strawberry, she jumped at hearing voices. Quickly, Serenity hid under the table, breathing shallow. What if they were enemies?

The star assured her they were were not but nevertheless protected Serenity. The child watched as two beings walked into the room. One wore simple brown boots, the other black.

"...odd little thing, no?" chuckled one. Serenity jumped, understanding the language. 'Ah, that's right. _Terra_ gave it to me...'

"...come from? When will she wake up?"

They talked of her. Her heart pounded, blood racing; she gulped and carefully, slowly, moved to peek out of the table.

Two women.

One blue haired, one black haired. They seemed nice – and there was concern in their eyes. 'A-are they worried about me?'

"...a trooper. We'll get the results from her blood in a few more minutes. Then, we will be able to better suit her medical needs," the blue haired woman said, sipping from a cup.

"That's good. We'll have to come up with a way to communicate with her, just in case she can't understand us or we her," the second said. Serenity gulped, pulling back.

She'd have to meet them?

* * *

They left a few moments later. Serenity waited in silence before slipping out. _Terra_ ushered her out of the room, to go outside, to experience the beauty that the star possessed.

The child slowly walked out of the room, hesitancy in each step. What if she was found out?

She pushed a door open and let out a gasp.

The sky was a gorgeous cerulean color, merry, with wind gently teasing the fluffy white cotton clouds across the sky's face. That same wind tickled her own face, causing the child to giggle, pulling back the strands and straightening out the pink dress she wore.

'How lovely!'

She let out another giggle and ran into the yard, swaying with the bright green grass. She laughed as she entered the shadows of the massive trees, as she touched the cool water, as she played with small spheres of light. The entire planet was her playground.

She smiled at this new revelation.

* * *

Allowing the red flesh to enter her system, Serenity skipped along the path, marveling at the beauty the planet's nature had to offer. _Terra _within was beaming with pride, feeding the child more information regarding the animals that walked on the surface.

'So...they stick their heads in the sand?' Serenity asked, childish wonder on her face. Terra was about to answer when something intruded.

'What...?'

Tossing in the remains of the strawberry into her mouth, Serenity silently made her way to the area that grabbed her attention. As she neared, a sudden influx of power stopped her, physically causing her fall to the ground. She choked for breath.

'What...amazing strength!'

Surely that was the mark of strong warriors!

There were two distinct waves, two different _ki. _Her heart began to beat faster, excitement coursing through her. Perhaps it was the warrior within her

'Who...?'

'_The best,_' _Terra_ supplied. '_The very best_.'

* * *

Talking

One was smiling, the other scowling. It seemed a routine scene. Serenity watched as they continued their conversation until they began to fight. She gave a yelp as she was thrown back and painfully landed against a tree's bark. A few tears escaped her she lifted herself out of the indentation.

'Owie...'

"Are you ok?"

She looked up quickly, on guard. Concerned black eyes looked down at her, equally black, spiky hair framing the face. Dressed in an orange outfit, the warrior seemed far more docile than needed.

'Ureh? Is this really...one that posses such great power?'

"Hey, you're the girl from before!" the warrior exclaimed. This snapped her out of her stupor. Serenity jumped a few feet away and took on a fighting stance.

'He could be lying. He could be the enemy...'

'_No, he is gentle, kind. My best defender,_' _Terra_ whispered.

While Serenity debated whether or not to trust _Terra_, another being walked over, yelling at the man that was staring with confusion at Serenity.

"I don't think she remembers me, Vegeta," the first said. Serenity sharply looked up. That name was familiar – very familiar. A memory sprung up, of long ago, when, by the warmth of a fire, Selenity whispered stories to her daughter...

_'...strongest of them all lived there. Your father was born there.' Selenity stopped to brush away Serenity's bangs from her wide, entranced eyes. _

_'Mama, what was it called?'_

_'Vegeta-sei'_

* * *

She scowled as she saw the bright lights once more, her eyes squinting. So, she had fallen asleep again.

'Or have I just dreamed it all up?'

Sighing, she once again turned and climbed down from the bed, wincing as the cold floor touched her feet. The same clothing was covering her and this time she stopped to marvel at it. It had been so long since the bright days...

Walking over to the door, she felt a sudden emptiness. Wondering about the strange feeling, she turned the doorknob.

"_Traitor!!_"

She screamed in terror as the decaying bodies of Regulus and Luna marched in on her.

"Mama!! Papa!! Help me!!"

Useless cries from the crying child...

* * *

"...scared for her."

"Yes, those nightmares of hers must be terrifying for her to scream so..."

Small groans left her lips as she awoke. Someone wiped at her brow, discarding of the beads of sweat that had gathered there. Serenity tilted her head to her side, slowly lifting up her heavy eyelids.

"Hey, there," greeted a gentle face. Her eyes adjusting, Serenity was able to make out the figure's outline. 'It's the warrior from before... Then, it wasn't a dream? Or...is this a dream?'

Tired of her nightmares, of her suffering, she closed her eyes, willing herself to not cry at the injustice of it all. 'Can I not rest?'

'_You can rest easy now, my Daughter. You are safe here_,' _Terra_ soothed.

'You're here!'

'_Of course. I shall not leave your side, Daughter._'

'Please don't.'

"Are you hungry?" the warrior asked. Serenity hesitated before opening her weary eyes and nodding.

'Please...'

He smiled and left to return with a small tray of food.

'Don't leave me alone'

* * *

"Ah, so she's awake?"

Her head turned sharply to see the newcomer. Her head pounding from the sudden movement, Serenity recognized the woman as one from the kitchen before, the blue haired one.

"Yeah. She doesn't seem to want to eat, though..."

Serenity looked to the plate. Of course she wouldn't want to – she'd already had something to eat. She wasn't about to tell, though.

The woman frowned a little, walking over with a folder in her hand. The warrior noticed it as well.

"What's that?"

"Her blood tests."

Serenity stopped her movements, forgetting the delicious looking apple slice. 'Test results?' Her breathing began to quicken. 'More tests...'

Had she passed?

"Let the poor girl rest a little more," exclaimed another voice. This one belonged to the other woman she had seen. She seemed irritated, her steps short and quick. While Serenity did nor sense much power in her, the woman nevertheless carried a warrior's stance. 'Is this a new type I do not know about?'

'_No, Daughter. She can fight, but she cannot be considered a warrior the likes you think of,_' Terra laughed. Serenity was a bit confused at the statement, but inhaled sharply as the woman stood in front of her, hands on her hips.

'Have I done something wrong?'

"You're a mysterious little girl," the woman whispered. Serenity blinked. 'Eh?' The woman bent down a little to be at eye level with her. "Very mysterious..."

"Chichi, you're going to scare her," the other woman chuckled. While the women talked, Serenity took in the name and picked up a strawberry from the plate the warrior had placed beside her. He looked over to her now, a smile on his face.

"My name's Goku. What's yours?"

* * *

His hand was rough, large, strong, tanned. Holding it felt odd, but soothing. Her own hand looked pathetic, small, against it. Her shoulders slumped as she continued to ponder the differences.

"...to believe, but it's true."

"Impossible!"

Serenity glanced over to the talking women. The blue haired woman was shaking her head, flipping through the pages in the file. Serenity tilted her head a little, a small frown on her face. What was wrong? Had she... Her heart skipped a beat.

'Have I not passed?'

"Goku."

Serenity jerked away from her thoughts, noticing the blue haired woman looking at Goku with a concerned look.

"What is it?"

"Can you take her outside? I need to show these to him."

Serenity blinked. 'Who is that?'

Goku nodded, turning back to Serenity. "Come on; you need some fresh air."

"You can't possibly think I'm going to allow her to walk there," Chichi exclaimed. Goku looked at her with confusion. "Carry her outside, Goku! She's still gathering her strength."

"Oh, right." He smiled down to Serenity, carefully picking up the child. "Sorry, guess I forgot about that. Although...you look fine to me."

"Goku!"

"Right! I know," Goku chuckled, walking out of the room with the child in the bend of his arm. Serenity was stiff in his hold. It was not the first time she had been held as such, but it had been so long...

* * *

Laughter

Someone was laughing

Her head turned as she tried to pinpoint the location. Goku grinned as the doors slid open, allowing the pair to exit and enter the beautiful paradise that nature offered. Serenity momentarily lost her focus and closed her eyes as the warm rays of the sun danced on her skin.

'_This is peace, Daughter. Here, you shall experience peace in abundance.'_

"It's nice, huh?" Goku began, choosing a shaded area to place the child. She stood up on her own quickly enough, looking around. This area was different from the place she had first wandered into. Other buildings she was able to see, and some flying objects were passing by.

'That must be the method of transportation _Terra_ told me about.'

"Should you be walking?" Goku wondered as he saw her move to the edge of the tree's shadow. She turned to him, her neck having to arch back to properly see his face. He was so tall.

'Tall and powerful...'

'_But he is kind._'

He sat down, a content smile on his face as he lazily scanned the area: "It's safe here, you know. You can run around – I won't tell Chichi."

'Yes, _Terra_; he is.'

* * *

She listened as he recounted some stories, mentioned friends and explained things around them. His method of teaching was new, but her mind grasped his concept quickly. He was talking about a tournament when she once again heard laughter. Her head sharply turned, eyes narrowing.

Where was it coming from?

"That must be the boys," Goku supplied. A roar of anger was heard, causing the child to jump. "And that must be Vegeta," Goku sheepishly added.

She looked at the general direction in which the roar had come from and then slowly turned her gaze to Goku. He understood.

"He can be scary, but he's a good guy. You've met him before. Remember?"

Of course. She glanced back to the building. 'The Prince of Saiyajins... He sounds scary...'

* * *

"We need to go in."

Serenity looked away from the flowers. Goku was by the edge of the row, looking serious. She nodded, standing up and walking to him.

'It is time to meet the prince...'

'_I am here, Daughter. Nothing can harm you. The prince is gruff, perhaps proud and arrogant, but well-meaning. From him you could learn much._'

As she took Goku's hand and began the trek back inside, the sun's rays being blocked by clouds, she wondered exactly what had caused the prince anger and what she would be able to learn.

'I know enough of pain already...'

* * *

Muffled yells reached her ears as the neared a closed door. She gulped as she heard the gruff,low voice. Undoubtedly the prince's. Goku tightened his grip on her and she glanced up.

"Hey, don't worry. I'm here. I'm your friend, remember? Nothing will happen. Bulma and Vegeta do this all the time. It's normal. Don't be afraid."

She stiffened. 'I am not afraid.' Goku pressed a button and the door opened. 'I am not afraid.'

"...A JOKE!"

"THE TESTS DON'T LIE, VEGETA!"

She winced, the yells quite loud. Alongside her, Goku gave a small sigh, a grin on his face.

"What happened this time?" he called out. The blue haired woman, or Bulma as Goku had informed her, stopped her yell to look over to the two.

"You're back already?"

"We heard the first yell. I thought I'd give you some time before coming in."

Serenity looked away from Bulma to see the other warrior by the desk, fists at his sides, trembling, perhaps from anger or irritation. She shied away a little, moving behind Goku partially. The movement caught the prince's attention. His eyes locked onto the small form, hidden wonder in his eyes.

'This is the brat?'

Serenity felt his gaze on her, refused to look into his eyes. Her hand tightened around Goku's, getting the man's attention. He knelt down. "Hey, what's wrong?" She shook her head. Bulma blinked and smiled, coming down to Serenity's level as well.

"Did you make friends with her already, Goku?" she chuckled. Goku grinned back.

"Yeah, but she hasn't really talked to me. I think she's getting used to me, though."

"And I think Vegeta's scaring her."

"If she is what you say she is, she should not feel any fear," growled the shorter warrior as he neared them. Serenity was tempted to dash away, but his words irked her. She took a step forward, looking defiantly up to the prince.

'He may be a prince, but my father was stronger! Papa was the Legendary Super Saiyan!'

Vegeta noticed the look in her eyes and almost barked in laughter. To see such a look, a stance, on a brat so young, much less a female, was amusing.

'Amusing, yes, but correct.'

He stood a little apart, arms crossed. Goku stood. "She's just getting used to things, Vegeta. Don't you think it'd be best to talk to her later?"

"Quiet, Kakarot. The brat looks fine to me."

Bulma huffed, standing in front of Vegeta with her hands on her hips: "You can't be thinking of questioning her now. We don't want to scare her."

"Step away, Bulma. The brat's got some answering to do."

"She just woke up a few minutes ago! You can't expect her to understand you!"

"I understand."

The three gave a startled wince. The statement was soft, yet firm, chime-like. All eyes turned to the child who looked outside.

'_That's right, Daughter. Do not be afraid. All is well._'

It was sunny outside again. Serenity turned her gaze back to the three adults. "I understand what you are saying. I can communicate with you well enough."

"Are you sure? Do you want to rest more?" Bulma asked after a moment of surprise. Serenity shook her head.

"I am finished with resting. I have no need for more."

"Then, are you ready to answer a few questions for us?"

Vegeta and Goku shared a brief look. This child held many mysteries, but one simple answer would clear most of the fog. Both Saiyajins looked to the open file on the counter and continued to wonder...

**Blood Makeup**

.5 Unknown .5 Saiyajin

* * *

Perhaps not the best place to end it when I think of the reader's reaction, but it is suitable. Please bear with me as I try to keep everyone in character. I hope this chapter was as good as the others. As afore mentioned, it took a while to write simply because I did not want to waver from the tone set by the preceding chapters. For those that reviewed the last chapter, thank you. I do take into account what you say.

_Remember, we are all stars..._

CosmosAngel1


	5. Ch 4: Discovery

**:-:Heir:-:**

* * *

_My favorite DBZ/SM story has been updated. To celebrate, I've decided to post this up without waiting for my Beta Reader to respond. Hope it meets expectations. I wish to thank all of you: we are now up to **1724** Hits, more than 700 in a month added since last time.  
_

* * *

X-xChapter 4: Discoveryx-X

* * *

She dangled her feet over the edge, waiting.

There, behind the white door, Goku, Vegeta and Bulma were talking. Well, Goku was talking – Vegeta and Bulma were currently in a competition to see who was louder. Chichi came by to offer more refreshments and then entered the room as well. Her voice was not heard, but Serenity did not doubt she was talking to Goku.

She sighed, glancing to the window. It was cloudy.

'What will happen now?'

Vegeta...did not seem agreeable. And while Goku was kind, would he be willing to understand – accept – her if he should discover...

Serenity's eyes dimmed.

'Luna.'

* * *

Laughter

She jumped off the chair, determined to find the cause of it. 'Who still laughs?'

Her feet were bare, making little sound as she traveled out of the room. She looked back to the closed door. 'I will not be missed.' The door clicked shut behind her.

* * *

The halls were empty, almost like a maze. 'Do no people reside here?'

Silence greeted her at every turn. She stopped her trek, glancing around. She could sense the _ki _of both Goku and Vegeta – but that solely because of the massive amount of power they possessed.

'Can I still not detect others?'

She bit her lip, recalling the training sessions that Regulus had forced her to take. Even then, she had not been able to build up her physical traits, to hone her _ki. _

_'_Am I...meant to not be strong?' Her eyes rose to see another window. This time, a thunderstorm brewed.

* * *

"Enough! I tire of this chitchat. Where is she? Where is the brat?"

"Vegeta! You're going to scare her! _Vegeta_!" Bulma cried out, trying to stop her husband as he opened the door. Goku and Chichi were behind her, worried looks on their faces. Would the child wish to talk with someone so aggressive?

"What is the meaning of this?" growled the Saiyan prince. Goku moved forward, eyes widening as he took in the scene.

Where was the child?

* * *

The motions didn't make sense. Why bother with such trivial things?

Slightly annoyed, Serenity walked away from the room where a blonde woman was busy 'painting her nails' or something of the kind.

'_It is a common thing for females, Daughter. Perhaps you shall do it too..._'

'It is not becoming of warriors. Especially for the daughter of the Legendary Super Saiyan.'

'_You...are very fond of your father_'

'He was the best,' Serenity softly answered. 'Nothing could match him. As his daughter, it is up to me to carry on his honor.'

'_Is that not...a heavy task? For one so young, can you carry that all by yourself?_'

'It is not a matter of if I can, _Terra_. It is my duty.'

She began to walk again, face set in a determined look.

'I...'

* * *

She watched him from behind, wondering what he would do. Long ago she had been informed of her nonexistent signature. She winced as she recalled that memory. Her arm had hurt for a long time...

He seemed deep in thought, scowl in place. What was he thinking?

His scowl deepened, the fist as his side coming to meet the wall. She had flinched at the sudden action – she had barely seen it – but continued to watch the prince.

"...stand for it. A Saiyan? That brat? Impossible!"

Her head tilted in confusion. 'Why...?'

'_You must recall, Daughter. Vegeta-sei was destroyed, taking with it all Saiyans. This is her prince. A prince who for long thought he was alone. To suddenly have you is...incredible._'

"You are him?"

Vegeta blinked. 'Huh?'

Serenity stepped forward, face set in wonder, curiosity in her eyes. "You are truly him?"

* * *

What was the brat talking about?

More importantly, where had she come from? He had not sensed her approach at all.

"Why-"

"Are you really Prince Vegeta, the Prince of all Saiyans?"

So, the brat knew about that after all... 'But, who told her?'

"If I am?" he asked, crossing his arms and giving her the trademark scowl. "What does it matter to you?" Perhaps, with some clever talking, he would be able to tease something out of the brat.

"Mamma told me," Serenity explained, completely following the trail he lead. "She told me about _Vegeta-sei_ and the royal family there."

"Your mother told you?" A _female_ Saiyan had survived Freeza?

"Uh, huh," said the child, coming nearer. Vegeta looked at her without expression before growling. He reached out and took hold of the front of her dress to lift her up before him.

"Listen up, you brat, for I will not repeat myself! Who are you? Where did you come from?"

'How are you Saiyan?'

She had not noticed his movements until she was face to face with him, angry coal eyes glaring at her. Her small hands reached up to tug at his much larger ones; a useless attempt at best. Serenity looked away from his gaze, struggling to free herself.

"Answer me!"

"Vegeta!"

The prince grunted in irritation as Goku forcefully took the child. Wrapped in the protective custody of Goku's embrace, Serenity turned to look again to the Prince, nervousness in her eyes. 'A...a true Saiyan...'

Goku, who had been glaring at Vegeta, glanced down in surprise at the sudden movement. The child had grabbed fistfuls of his orange _gi_, her small frame shaking. Though she tried valiantly to hide it, there was no mistaking the fear that had entered her. Goku growled and looked back again to his friend.

"You scared her!"

"She has much to answer!"

"You don't scare people into giving you answers, Vegeta."

"Hmph, that's what you think." Vegeta moved forward, bent on getting his answers. 'What I want, I get.'

"VEGETA!"

He growled in irritation as Bulma appeared. The woman took one look at the scene and immediately launched into an angry rant. Vegeta's frustration only increased.

"Will you be quiet?" he responded.

While the couple again argued, Goku shifted his attention to the girl. "Hey, did he do anything?"

"No," she whispered a moment later. She pressed closer to the gentle man, looking to the prince out of the corner of her eyes. "Tell me... The prince..."

"What about Vegeta?" asked Goku, his gentle nature allowing him to focus on the child alone.

"He's sad...isn't he?" Goku blinked, staring at her in amazement. Her eyes were pained, her grip on him tight, but...

'Who are you?'

* * *

Serenity watched carefully. The movements were odd, the timing tricky, but she was sure. If she just paid enough attention, she'd be able to master the technique.

"Ah...!"

"Close," Goku grinned. Serenity pouted, looking away in shame. The man laughed at her expression, picking her up. "It's ok. Not everyone can do that."

"What were you two doing?" Chichi asked, coming into the room, alabaster hands being wiped on the front of an apron. Goku grinned at his wife.

"We were playing Simon Says." Serenity instinctively turned into Goku's embrace, clutching folds of his shirt in her small fists. The man did not seem to mind, continuing a conversation with Chichi.

Was this right?

She looked in the direction of the door, to where she was sure the prince resided, trying to calm down. Serenity frowned.

She had been taken away quickly from the scene, Goku being placed in charge of her for his easy going manner and communication with her. She had not minded, but felt compunction at leaving. Should she not stay to clear up the mess?

"...she wasn't hurt. Vegeta can be dangerous." Her attention shifted back to Chichi. The black haired woman was looking at her, worried. Goku chuckled, taking Serenity's hand.

"She'll be fine. She's half Saiyan, remember?"

"But, Goku, she's still a little kid."

"Goten and Trunks are just like her and they're ok."

"They're boys. She's a girl."

"I don't think there's that much of a difference, Chichi," Goku honestly replied. He looked down to the child in his arms, not at all surprised to find her quietly analyzing what was being said. "She's a smart one."

* * *

"If you say so, Goku," Chichi answered after crossing her arms. In truth, she was more than worried for the frail looking little girl. Chichi had arrived shortly after Bulma. Goku had informed her of what had transpired as he took the girl out of the way. Oddly enough, the child seemed calm after a few seconds with Goku and thus Chichi left to keep the two other demi Saiyans out of Vegeta's way.

Coming back, she was stunned to see how quickly the child had forgotten her encounter with an angry Vegeta and was concentrating solely on mimicking one of Goku's training procedures. This little girl drew out many of Chichi's protective actions.

Even now, as the girl looked outside the window, to the place where rain fell down like angry tears, Chichi felt no fear from the girl. The look in her eyes was old, understanding, almost _haunted_.

'What happened to you?'

* * *

It had always entranced her.

The cool breeze entering through small cracks, like a stealthy thief,unnoticed until the last minute, the calming aura that led so many into a false tranquility, the blanketing cover that engulfed all, turning to black the once colorful -

Yes, night was always the best time.

But there was something missing on this night. The rain had let up before sunset, allowing her to enjoy the majestic colors displayed on the canvas that was the sky. Bright orange merged with a lazy pink, the blue long before having bid adieu. She had seen so much red in the sky before – this new palette of colors dazzled her.

But it was shortly after that – she noticed it then. A missing link within her. What was it?

She had her neck arched up, two little chopsticks resting on her fingers, eyes glued to the outside world. Around her were small plates filled with food that held aromas both luxurious and odd. Her stomach complained at her pause, wanting nourishment after the brief lunch of fruit. Still, Serenity's mind pushed aside the petty cries, focused on discovering what it was that caused her to feel a void in her heart.

Her pupils dilated as she reached a conclusion. At the same time, Vegeta and Goku walked in, each clutching a plate. Vegeta was first to notice her and scowled. The brat had caused him a massive headache. Goku stopped grinning, seeing what it was that held Vegeta's attention.

"It's not there," Serenity said, fascination and horror laced into her small voice. "It's not there."

* * *

Bulma watched tiredly as the two young boys dug into their meals. Chichi set down a large pot of rice near the end of the table, filling up the bowl handed to her. She took a look to the two eating children. They seemed carefree – much more than usual. Was it perhaps the result of spending time with the other child?

Bulma noticed the change in her friend. Looking to her own son, the female genius could not help but being to compare. The girl, placed in a different room for her own protection, was a direct contrast to her son – to both these two boys. Where they were loud, she was quiet. Where they were reckless, she was cautious. They were rid of problems, she an embodiment of one large mystery composed of various minuscule questions. They were easy to read – she cloaked in secrecy.

They were warm

And the child was frozen...

* * *

"Hey, what's wrong?" Goku asked, trying to get the girl's attention. It was useless. She was within herself, trying to understand why it was the way it was. What had occurred?

"Where is it?" she whispered. The void in her hear grew stronger.

'_Daughter, please, calm down!_' _Terra_ cried. '_It was taken away long ago. I am sorry, but there is nothing in its place now. You must understand – must come to be comfortable without it._'

'_Terra_, that's not...I'm -'

'_I realize that, Daughter. I will be able to maintain you. The others are here as well, wiling to guide you, to protect you, and to help you with this sad void_.'

Serenity glanced down to her plate, taking in shallow breaths. Stinging in her eyes alerted her of the incoming rain. Clinking reached her ears, catching her attention. Her eyes drifted up, pupils dilating as they noticed the two other occupants.

She bowed her head quickly, allowing her loose hair to form a barrier around her, hiding her from view. The two Saiyans were not easily fooled.

"Hey," Goku gently began, taking the child into his lap. Serenity did not offer a struggle, but refused to look up. Vegeta growled in irritation.

"What's the matter, brat? Are you scared?"

"I think there's something wrong with her. Maybe it's the food?" No, that couldn't be it. Simply taking a glance told the two the girl had eaten nothing. So, what was it?

"I'm sick of all this mystery nonsense," Vegeta announced, walking over to pull Serenity out of Goku's protective custody. The Saiyan cried out, the child remaining silent, head down. Vegeta tightened his grip on her. "Alright, brat, now you're going to answer me whether you like it or not!"

* * *

"More please!"

Chichi complied automatically, giving the plate back only to have another placed in front of her. Bulma shook her head. Even demi-Saiyans ate so much...

The women cleared out of the room, leaving some dessert for the children to enjoy. Chichi looked to her friend. "Do you think it was a good idea to leave her in that room?"

"Where? There?"

"Goku and Vegeta are going there, aren't they?"

"I think they'll be able to talk to her," Bulma answered after a moment of hesitation. She understood Chichi's concern – Vegeta was not always the best when interrogating. Bulma lookd in the direction of the room where they had placed the child.

"I'm worried about her," Chichi confided. The girl seemed too deep into herself, almost unwilling to come out and play in the world. True, with Goku she was different, but the girl had to socialize with others as well.

'Oh, Goku. Help her...'

* * *

"What's your name?"

"Serenity. Serenity Noctilva," answered the child in a hushed voice. What was the point in hiding? It was better if she was on good terms with them. _Terra _said so, after all, and _Terra_ wouldn't lie to her.

"You should keep eating. If Chichi finds out you didn't..." Goku didn't finish the sentence, letting his expression speak for him. Serenity picked up the white plate, looking at the nourishment in wonder. "It's rice. It's really good!"

Serenity looked to Vegeta - who was glaring at her. She immediately focused on eating, anything to avoid those dark opals. She choked on the small white food, causing Goku to tap her back with too much strength. She went flying over the table, crashing into the Prince.

"What the -?! **Kakarot**!!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Guess I don't know my own strength..." the taller male said, trying to pick out Serenity from the irritated warrior. She was full of food, her hair coated in a sticky liquid from one of the containers. By the smell of it, Goku deduced it was soy sauce.

"It was my fault, Vegeta. Don't take it out on her."

'We're only starting to get to know her.'

* * *

Serenity wrinkled her nose, the smell of the sauce entering her nostrils, mixing with the prince's smell. She licked her fingers clean of the liquid, making a face and deciding she didn't really like this soy sauce.

Goku tried to clean her down. She remained quiet, still, as he talked about weird topics. Vegeta would interrupt every so often, with a growl or corrected fact. She glanced between the two older warriors, trying to understand their relation to each other.

'Good friends,' she concluded. 'Although one does not wish to see this.' She tilted her head a little, looking up to the sky once more.

"Where is it?" she softly asked. The two stopped arguing, looking to her.

"What?" Goku asked. She looked to him and pointed up, to the dark sky above them, still pouring rain.

"Where is it?" Serenity repeated. "Where is the moon?"

There was a visible cast of tension that settled over the room. Vegeta and Goku looked to each other, the happy-go-lucky look gone from the latter's profile.

"Why do you ask?"

"What happened to it?" She needed to know. Her blood demanded answers – why was such a precious heavenly body absent. Why was that voice missing?

In her heart, the void was too noticeable. It might have been her Lunaeryan blood that demanded she have a heavenly body called a moon by her, or perhaps just her insecurity. _Terra_ tried to murmur sweet things into her mind to draw her out of the fear.

_'It is really nothing, Daughter. Do not worry over it. You are safe.'_

_'_That's what everyone said, _Terra_. They lied to me before._'_

"Please, what happened to the silver orb?"

"It was destroyed long ago," Goku finally answered, stopping his cleaning act. "It's dangerous to have it here with so many Saiyans on the planet."

"Why is that a threat?"

"When a Saiyan still has its tail, it is capable to transform into a powerful state," Vegeta answered, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Serenity blinked, brow furrowing as she tried to recall her mother's words. Selenity had often spoken about the Saiyans make up the lack of father.

'_I want you to know enough about his race. It was such a proud one. Perhaps it is possible for you to meet other Saiyans, my darling. Perhaps the stars will bless you with that..._'

"Mamma talked about that. You transform into a big monkey, right?" she asked, her eyes wide with childish wonder. Goku nodded.

"You don't have a tail, so it's ok. But before, my son had one. It was shortly after he transformed that the moon was destroyed by one of my friends."

"He destroyed it to impede any other transformations?"

"It was seen as a danger," Vegeta smirked. "And with all right. We are quite powerful in that state."

"But there is a much more dangerous transformation that a Saiyan has. The moon did not need to be destroyed. It is innocent of any wrongdoing. How can judgment be passed on that which cannot defend itself against you?"

"It's a moon, brat. It can't speak," Vegeta answered sharply. Serenity turned to him, face hot.

"No, you are wrong! That moon had a voice – a heart! How could you not listen to it first? Was it willing to be sacrificed? Did you not hear its cry?!"

The cries that a dying star has. The cries that for so long resounded in her heart. The cries that still haunted her dreams – that claimed so many nights of sleep. She looked down at her hands, tears emerging from her pained eyes. Did they not hear them either? The way that the stars cried out after a sacrificial massacre? The way that they comforted as they neared the end? Could they not hear?!

* * *

A strange sound reached her ears. Serenity made a face, trying to hide in the darkness that her closed lids offered. Realization made her sit up quickly. Her head reeled at the sudden change, her hands coming up to clutch at her temple. Squinting orbs took in the surroundings.

She was in a small room, decorated simply. The window was open, the air cool after the night's rain. Cool wind wafted in, teasing her face. The sun peeked out of the small clouds that still remained.

'I fell asleep again.'

She scowled, angry at herself. _Terra_ made her appearance, laughing. The child listened as the star told of what had happened. Exhaustion had caught up with Serenity, causing her to fall into a sleep after her emotional outburst.

'I still have much training to do, don't I?'

Terra did not reply.

* * *

She was dressed in the same pink dress, although the stains from the sauce were gone. Had they been washed? Serenity shrugged the question away. She was interested in the sound that had woken her up. It sounded again, almost beckoning her to find it.

She walked to the door, determined to find that which woke her up. Her feet were silent, bare, as she twisted the knob. She peeked out only to flinch and send a wave of water at the face that greeted her.

"I see you're awake..." Bulma smiled tiredly. Serenity raised a hand to her mouth, gasping. She had reacted instinctively – she had meant no harm to the one who had helped her. She quickly hung her head in shame, waiting for the punishment.

'I'll take it. Just...don't be too mad.'

* * *

Bulma pulled back her hair, looking at the girl who stood before her. Goku had carried her into the room the previous night after she fell asleep. Bulma inwardly grinned. She had been right in placing the girl in this room. Built with sensors to alert her when the occupant stirred, it had once been used to house Vegeta after intensive training. After the last encounter with the child's curiosity, Bulma had decided to not take any chances.

"How are you feeling, Serenity?" she now asked, a smile coming ot her face. Vegeta had told everyone of her name. Though Bulma felt the prince kept other things hidden. She had tried to pry the hidden information from Goku, but the normally happy male had refused to cooperate.

'Why?'

* * *

Serenity kept in her surprise, assuming the Prince had told his mate of her name. 'That is how it must be, after all. Mamma was told of Saiyans by Papa. I doubt they keep much from each other...'

She kept still, waiting for a form of reprimand. Regulus had done it enough times, Luna reinforcing it. Her tutor had scolded her for long periods of time when she was rude to guests. Customs could not be so different here on this star.

"Are you hungry?"

A hand rested on her head, gentle. Serenity raised her gaze, confused. Bulma smiled down at her, kneeling to be at her level. "Eh?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you. We just can't have you running around without supervision. If you collapse again, we wouldn't be able to help you. So, are you hungry?"

Serenity opened her mouth to speak, but her stomach grumbled first. She blushed, hugging her midsection as if to stop it. Bulma laughed, standing up and motioning for her to follow.

Serenity hesitated, but her body felt weak, driven to the place where it would be replenished. She had eaten very little the night before.

* * *

"I think you'll like this," Bulma happily spoke, placing a plate before the child. Serenity said nothing, eyes scanning the room. They were in the kitchen, Bulma pulling out food from the refrigerator. _Terra_ was quickly informing Serenity of the many appliances.

So caught up on learning the information, Serenity failed to keep up with Bulma's talk.

'Sink? With water?'

_'It works well to clean things. It draws water from a source that could be near or far.'_

'The technology here is so advanced...'

'No, I think not. The planets you visited before probably had better technology.'

Serenity grimaced. She could not answer that remark. Rarely had Regulus allowed her to investigate objects that interested her. The planets she had been on she had not paid attention, focused solely on completing the mission that she had been given. All other things were inferior and deserved no attention.

'I've...missed so many things...'

"Ready to come back now?"

Serenity jumped. Bulma was sitting across from her, head tilted. How long had she been waiting for her?

"I am sorry," Serenity whispered. Bulma chuckled. The child was certainly strange. One moment she was intrigued by what was being said and the next she was lost in her own world. Many times did Bulma wonder what it was that passed through the child's head.

"Eat up. I'm confident you'll like it. It has sugar, chocolate, and more sugar. I have understood that it is something any kid would want to eat for the remainder of their life," Bulma informed, gesturing to the now filled plate. Serenity glanced to it, quickly placing the word 'cereal' to the strange pieces floating atop milk. She picked up the spoon – 'and the one with prongs is called a 'fork'...' - and dipped it into the mix.

"We need to take you shopping," Bulma continued after seeing the girl eat a spoonful. "I don't have things for little girls except for that dress. Chichi probably wants to go, too. I'll call her up in a little bit. Oh, this will be fun! I've always wanted to dress up my own little girl!"

Serenity glanced sharply to her, spoon in her mouth. Bulma caught her mistake and laughed. "I have one son that's about your age – well, I think about your age. How old are you, Serenity?"

"Eight," Serenity answered, taking the spoon out. The cereal certainly was sweet, the small 'marshmallows' tasting like another candy Anim had once given her. Her shoulders drooped a little, recalling the king that had done much for her mother and her. She shivered as she vividly saw his demise once more.

'All because of power...'

Regulus had taken pride in taking out _Lucania. _It had long been a desire of him to conquer the luscious planet. Thinking clearly now, Serenity wondered why Regulus had not simply taken over instead of destroying the star. But then again, he'd never really explained his motivations...

"Pink looks well on you, but I think we'll try white too. That should bring out your hair and eyes. Oh! And we need to try blue! We'll buy you a whole wardrobe of the latest styles!"

Serenity glanced up, watching Bulma spin around in the kitchen, delighted, apparently, to go shopping. She glanced down to her dress. She really didn't mind the outfit. What did she need more for? 'What strange customs...'

"Goku'll take Chichi to the stores we hit. Aren't you excited?"

She did feel something deep in her belly. Was it excitement? Serenity laid down the spoon, the plate empty. The sound she had heard earlier drifted in from the open window. The bird landed on the windowsill. Bulma gasped in delight: "It's a bluebird!"

Serenity slowly smiled as the bird sang, Terra's presence within her.

'I think...I'll be ok...'

* * *

"That's fine. I'll see you there. Bye."

"Chichi, I'm hungry. What's for breakfast?" complained the Saiyan known as Goku. He walked into the kitchen, sons in tow, to see his wife place the phone on its cradle. She remained still before turning, a smile on her face.

"Bulma called. She's taking Serenity shopping and invited me along."

"She talked to her?"

"Yes. Isn't it wonderful? She's trusting us!" Chichi laughed, heading to the stove to finish the breakfast she had started. Goku's smile slipped from his face as his youngest son raced forward, eagerly awaiting the meal. The eldest son held back, looking worriedly to his father.

"What's the matter, Dad?"

"It's nothing, Gohan," Goku answered, his tone final as he stepped forward to join his son. Gohan frowned, watching as the pair laughed, his mother setting down a large pot in the middle of the table.

He had been there. He had watched as his father took out the small, frail body from the pod. He had noticed the similarities of the pod to that of Frieza's. But surely a little girl could not be part of that organization. Surely not the whimpering child that stared at nothing, eyes blank as they had carried her to Bulma's. Surely that girl that had cried out so painfully – _so desperately_ – in her sleep did not mean earth would suffer once more.

'Right?'

* * *

_It is getting more and more difficult to proceed with the same tone – I suppose because of the DBZ characters' natures. I will still try to maintain the quality. I'd like some insight on this chapter. Were the characters portrayed well? Is there anything you wish to know? I'll try to answer as best I can._

_Ah, to linny and THe Fuzz: you two were my only anonymous reviews this time around. Thank you very much for your support. Fuzz-san, thank you. I'll try to keep you entertained. _

CosmosAngel1

_Remember, we are all stars..._


	6. Ch 5: Innocence

**:-:Heir:-:**

_I apologize for the delay. The Revision of FF has taken a toll on this story. I will try to balance it out. I'd like to thank you, readers, for your wonderful encouragement. We are now up to **2,316** hits, an increment of five hundred in a month since last I posted on July 13, 2008._

* * *

X-xChapter 5: Innocencex-X

* * *

It was too loud.

She squinted, small hands coming to her ears in an attempt to ward off the blaring noise. She looked around in pain, wincing as a being passed by too close. 'What is this place?'

_'It is a shopping center, Daughter.'_

"Chichi will be here in a bit. Do you want to look around a little while she gets here?" Bulma asked, a smile on her face as she looked to the many boutiques calling for attention. Serenity frowned, wondering how she'd survive in this place. 'Is this punishment?'

"Come on. I see a cute little dress calling out for you," Bulma smiled, motioning for Serenity to follow. The girl fell into step behind her, dutifully doing as she was told. Bulma kept her gaze on the store, looking back to make sure Serenity had not run off. She was surprised at the gentle flow of the girl's movements.

The steps were small, but precise, stepping over gum, small clippings, and other dirt that littered the floor. Even she, Bulma, who cared much for her shoes, could not avoid all the litter. Serenity stopped, glancing up with those sky-blue eyes. Bulma shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"We just passed a vent. That must have been it. Look, here's the store," Bulma replied hastily, moving to the boutique. Serenity blinked but followed her.

'She cannot fool me. It was I that made her shiver as such, wasn't it, Terra?'

_'There are times, Daughter, when your eyes frighten.'_

'Why is that? Do I have something in them?'

_'Yes_'

'What is it?'

_'Power'_

* * *

As much as she liked the kid, it wasn't possible to forget they knew close to nothing about her and her powers. 'And those eyes point to danger.'

Bulma took another peek at the small companion. Serenity was looking around in awe, the dark look in her eyes completely vanquished as childish curiosity took over. 'Even after all that, she's still just a kid.'

A kid that unnerved Vegeta.

"See anything you like?" Bulma asked, pondering over a small outfit she had seen. Serenity looked to the older woman in wonder. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again. Her eyes darted to and fro, trying to ingest everything they saw.

"Hey, hey, don't get too caught up in one store. We've still got to go to more!" Serenity gaped.

'There's more?!'

* * *

The place was bustling with activity.

The excitement of purchasing new items that within months would never be seen again hung heavy in the air, screams of wild children and their parents' useless attempts to calm them down adding to it. Chichi smiled delightedly. Her children would never behave like a pack of animals.

"Chichi, do I have to stay here?" Goku's voice cut in, shattering the dreams she had been constructing. The woman turned to face him, hands on her waist.

"Yes, Goku. I need you to watch Goten." Said child was looking around with little awe, having only entered the shopping center twice before. Chichi motioned for him to pay attention, kneeling down to his level.

"Now, Goten, I want you to listen carefully, ok?" When she was sure she had the child's attention, "I need you to stay with your father for a while. There's a little girl that needs our help."

"Is she hurt?"

"Maybe, Goten, but right now we need to try and show her we're her friends."

"Can I meet her? I can be her friend!" said the child in excitement. Chichi smiled, standing up.

"Not today, Goten. I think you're too energetic for her to meet just yet. Let's give her some time and then we'll see. For now, mind your father."

The child frowned, agreeing reluctantly. 'I could help too...'

* * *

Bulma handed over the card, watching Serenity. The child was more than interested in the cash register, eyes wide as she took note of what it did. Signing the slip of paper, Bulma smiled. Chichi would no doubt be near and would enjoy the experience. The thought itself made the woman let out a chuckle. Being a house constantly resounding with testosterone and pride, this child of delicateness and calmness would be soothing.

Taking the bags, she ushered for Serenity to follow. The child obeyed, taking one last look at the store. Bulma puzzled for a moment before she noticed the woman coming their way. "Chichi! Hey, over here!" laughed Bulma, waving with her free hand.

Serenity glanced up to see Chichi smile and walk a little faster to where they were. The women greeted each other before turning to look at her. Chichi knelt down, a little hesitancy in her face.

"I haven't been properly introduced to you, have I?"

"I know who you are," Serenity corrected. "Goku told me about you. You are his wife, Chichi, daughter of the Ox King."

Chichi blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected that. She wanted to know more of what Goku had spoken, but the child's attention was already diverted, glancing to another shop with clothes for children.

'I'll just ask Goku when we meet up again.'

"I think we should get this shopping trip started!"

* * *

Serenity shook her head, rejecting the bright yellow outfit that Bulma presented.

"But it's so cute!"

Serenity made a face, really not wanting to wear it. Chichi soon jumped in, declaring she wanted to dress Serenity up cutely, not like a duck to which Bulma responded with a huff and walked away to find another outfit.

"Thank you," Serenity whispered. Chichi smiled and brandished the outfit she had found. Serenity stared.

'Will this never end?'

* * *

She sat down on the chair only to be presented with five outfits the women had found. Hurriedly, they ushered her into the dressing room where she would change. Serenity looked at the pile she was supposed to go through. She had asked that she be left alone when changing early on when they tried to come in with her. 'That's too much like…'

Flashes of Luna and Selenity passed through her mind. Serenity covered her face, allowing herself a moment of weakness.

* * *

"One more store and then we'll go to lunch," Bulma announced. Serenity hid her sigh of relief. The women had too much stamina for this kind of thing. Chichi pointed out a little boutique and they dutifully entered. As they searched for nice jewelry, they tried to convince Serenity to pierce her ears.

"It'll hurt for only a moment, but it'll be fine later. And you can wear these earrings afterwards," Chichi explained. Serenity hesitated and then noticed the women had their own ears pierced. She wanted to be accepted by these two – though she denied it, her heart yearned to be looked after the way that Bulma and Chichi had done so.

But she was afraid of hurting them.

So, she nodded, walking to where a lady was working on another little girl. Said girl was crying at the pain. _Terra _slid in, soothing her.

'I'll be fine, I know. This pain will be nothing compared to what I've felt before.'

* * *

Wearing new earrings, Serenity watched as Bulma and Chichi fussed over what earrings to purchase. One wanted old fashioned types while the other was insisting on the latest trend. Her stomach moaned in protest.

'It has been a rather long time since breakfast…'

Bulma had given her some of the strange currency that was used when she noticed the child looking at a small vending machine. Serenity glanced again to the women. They were too into their argument to notice as she slyly slipped away.

* * *

"Oh, what a surprise! What brings you out here, Gohan? Would you like some fresh baked cookies?"

The teenager laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll take some for the fly home. I just came to check on some things."

"Gohan, come on," urged a female voice. Bunny Briefs then noticed the shorter, black haired girl at Gohan's side.

"Ah, Videl, too?"

The female teen offered a little smile before scowling to her 'boyfriend'. Gohan began to walk towards the building.

"We'll be out of your way soon," he called to Bulma's mother.

"Ok, dear. Don't take too many cookies. I baked them for that cute little girl Goku brought."

Videl perked up at the words. She looked to Gohan again as they entered the home. "Is that what we're here for? A little girl?"

"She's not just any little girl, Videl. She's a Saiyan."

"I thought you guys were the only remaining Saiyans."

Gohan opened the door to Bulma's lab and walked to the desk were a file rested. He opened it up.

"I thought so, too, Videl."

* * *

The food displayed was making her mouth water.

She stood to the side, first noticing how the exchange was made. One would place an order, the person behind the counter would respond, currency was handed over, and then a wait before getting the food. After witnessing this process for a good twenty minutes, Serenity stepped into line. _Terra_ was telling her of what was being offered and suggested she try a 'cheese pizza'.

'Will it taste good?'

'_I promise you will like it_'

* * *

"So where did you take Trunks?"

"He's with Vegeta, training again," Bulma responded, putting back a ruby colored ring. "And Goten?"

"With his father. He wanted to meet Serenity, but I think we should hold off the boys for a little bit."

"I haven't told Trunks about her. Vegeta might go and change that even though I asked him to not tell him."

Both women sighed. "Serenity does need to be around kids her own age, but with those two…. I'm afraid they'll startle her," Chichi lamented, recalling past pranks the two young boys had pulled. Bulma agreed as they made their way back to where Serenity waited.

"We'll think about it later. Maybe start to form the idea in Serenity's head."

"That might work. Then we can-"

Chichi cut off, face turning to horror as they took in the empty seat.

* * *

She looked at the empty plate before her, the drink already drained. _Terra_ had been right. She had enjoyed the meal. She was only a little disappointed that she had finished it so quickly. Sighing, the child moved from her place, taking the paper plate and cup to dispose of.

Her feet moved mechanically as she debated whether or not to purchase another meal. She pushed the materials past the hole and turned. A group of tourists passed by, making her press against the trash container to avoid them. One, however, noticed her and immediately made the others notice. Serenity looked on, stunned, at a loss of what to do. The woman snapped a picture. Serenity bolted.

* * *

"I'm _bored_!"

"I know, son, but your mother said to stay put here," Goku soothed his youngest son. Goten groaned, face turning to a pout. He had already been brought lunch, but the boredom of being stuck in one place was getting to him. Goku looked around, unsure of how to entertain his son. Well, without breaking Chichi's rules, anyways.

"Ok, Goten, how about we leave for a little while?" suggested the parent in a hushed tone. Goten's eyes grew big, leaning in to hear the naughty plan.

"Really, dad?"

"Yup – but you can't tell your mom. She'll kill me!"

"I promise!" Goten exclaimed. He jumped off the chair, following his father out of the court. He noticed a bunch of old people standing around a trash can, excited about something or other. 'Old people are funny…'

* * *

Bulma looked at the tapes, trying to see any activity. Chichi was in near hysterics, asking the clerks if they had not seen the little girl go anywhere. The clerks repeated, for the twentieth time, that they had been too busy to notice a small child but that they would help in any way they could. The manager had already given Bulma access to the video surveillance tapes. She examined the screens, desperate to be assured the girl had not been kidnapped. Chichi walked in, wringing her hands.

"Anything?"

"Not yet, but don't give up hope. She's a Saiyan – if she was kidnapped, she can take care of herself," Bulma replied. Although, with the way Serenity acted, she was worried the child would not really know what to do. She mentally kicked herself. Why hadn't she placed some sort of tracker on the girl?

"Bulma! It's Serenity!"

The women crowded around one of the screens, watching as the little girl stared at nothing. She remained still in her chair for a long time, nodding or shaking her head when Bulma or Chichi came by with some jewelry. Moments later, when the women had been arguing, the little girl had slipped from her chair and nonchalantly left the store.

Chichi dropped the stuff she carried. "Why did she do that?"

* * *

Why had she done that?

Serenity leaned against the wall, catching her breath. She had managed to escape the flashing lights – and acquire a headache.

'_Perhaps you should not have run so soon after your meal_'

'A bit late now, _Terra_.'

She grasped her head, wincing as little stabs of pain shot through her. Looking around, she came to another realization.

'Where am I?'

* * *

"Ugh!"

"Goten!"

The boy laughed, looking up from his position on the ground. His father reached for him, concerned. If the boy got dirty, Chichi would discover them. "I'm okay," Goten happily said. "It doesn't hurt at all."

"I'm sure it didn't, but I still have to check," Goku agreed. He knew it took more than landing badly from jumping off a swing to injure even a half Saiyan. Which was why he wasn't too concerned with Serenity getting hurt.

"Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Can I meet Serenity?"

Goku looked sharply down to his child. "How do you know about her?"

"Trunks and I heard Gohan talking about her with Trunks's grandpa," the child innocently answered. "Is Serenity the girl that Mommy's with right now?"

"Yes, son," Goku replied after some hesitation. "She's a little shy."

"But I can be her friend! Trunks too!"

"I'm sure you could and I'm going to ask that you try. I think she needs some good friends her age."

"Can I meet her, then?"

"We'll see what your mom says."

* * *

"Serenity!"

Chichi looked desperately around her, seeing nothing but masses of people staring at her before continuing on. The quiet child remained lost. Bulma had gone to talk to security and Chichi was sure an announcement would be made over the intercom soon enough. But until then, she had to try the old fashioned way. After all, it was possible that Serenity would be frightened of the voice suddenly calling for her.

"Excuse me; have you seen a little girl? Blonde hair, about this tall?" Chichi asked a passing couple. They replied no and went on. Chichi looked to the next group of people, getting similar answers. The announcement came on shortly after.

* * *

"…_come to the Food Court…"_

'Are they calling me?'

'_You did run out on them, Daughter'_

Serenity chose to ignore the statement, hands behind her back as she tried to remember how she had managed to be by an exit. She saw the sun outside, noticed its sparkling shine passing through the glass to split and form little rainbows on the floor. She was sorely tempted. She really was.

'_I doubt it would help you'_

But she couldn't remember how to get back. She wasn't sure whether she trusted her nose to lead her back to the food area. She shuddered. And she certainly didn't want to be a victim to those flashes of light so soon after escaping them. She thought about Chichi and Bulma. They must have noticed her disappearance by now. Perhaps it was them that made the announcement ring throughout the building. She frowned cutely, thinking.

Whispers reached her ears as she tried to think of what the best course of action was. Her sight shifted and she noticed the group of adolescents gesturing her way, talking excitedly. The bags they held crinkled as they made more gestures with their hands. What were they doing?

'_They could recognize you'_

'How? I've never seen them before.' And she didn't want to meet them now, either.

A girl walked forward, jaw clenched. Serenity stiffened, ready to move if danger presented itself. This girl didn't seem strong – not like Goku. There was no need to panic just yet.

"Hey, I think you're mom is looking for you, kid," the girl informed, stopping a few feet away. Serenity narrowed her eyes to glare. How dare she say such stupidity!

'_She does not know. She might be talking about Bulma or Chichi. They must be looking for you'_

Serenity took off into the outside world. She'd just find Goku, directions be damned.

* * *

"Uh, oh…"

That was putting it mildly. Goku grimaced as the announcement drifted into silence. Goten stared up, guilty look on his face.

"Are we in big trouble?"

"We should go back in now," Goku answered, picking up his son, a small replica of himself. Goten sat on his shoulder, holding on tightly as his father dashed to be where Chichi had left them. If his mom found out they had sneaked out…

They arrived in time to see Chichi turning to run towards them. Goku braced for the worst. "Chichi, I can-"

"Oh, Goku! Serenity left!" Chichi cried, falling into her husband's arms. The Saiyan blinked and looked to his child. Huh?

"We were at a jewelry store and we took our eyes off her and she took off," Bulma explained, a more controlled fright on her face. Goten slipped off as his father began to soothe the two women. He glanced around, holding on to Goku's pants leg. The group around the trash can had disappeared. Curiosity his weakness, Goten let go of his grip and walked to the can. What had been so cool that grownups had stopped to stare?

He wrinkled his nose. It certainly couldn't be the smell.

He searched around, looking carefully. His ears picked up a conversation not too far away, something about trying to help a little kid and the kid running away. Goten arched his neck to look at the people talking. It was simply a group of friends, discussing what had occurred. Goten walked to them, wondering.

"Excuse me," he called in his slightly raspy voice. The adolescents looked down to the child. "Are you talking about Serenity?"

"What? Go away, kid," a boy huffed. Goten stood firm.

"My mom's looking for Serenity. We don't know where she is. Did you see her?"

"A little girl, right? About this tall with blonde hair?" the smallest girl asked. Goten hesitated, but went along with it. He hadn't personally seen Serenity, so he couldn't be sure, but it wouldn't hurt to see, right? "Yeah, we saw her. She ran out of the mall, that way."

"Thanks!" Goten cried, running in the direction the girl pointed.

* * *

Oh, yeah.

This was it.

She was totally and utterly lost.

'_You should have stayed'_

'I felt him here, _Terra_. I know I did,' argued the little girl, looking around at the vacant park. She walked forward, trying to find any indication that said Goku had stamped his mark. She only noticed the lightly swaying swing, footprints, and some indentation by the slide. Nothing that clearly shouted 'Goku was here'. She pouted, biting her lower lip. She'd been lost only twice in the past and both times she'd been rescued before too much time passed. This was easily double the time she had been lost before.

'What do I do now?'

'_Nothing'_

Nothing?

'Are you crazy, _Terra_?'

'_You are under my protection, Daughter. No harm shall befall you. Believe in me. Soon, a little savior shall come'_

* * *

Goten laughed, playing with the duck.

It was so big and fun! He moved away from the pond a little, remembering the last time he had arrived home wet with water. His mom hadn't been happy. Now, he petted the duck and stood up, thinking he should probably go back. But his dad could sense him and tell his mom he was ok which then meant he could play a little more with the duck that had bitten him. Goten grinned, glancing to his partner in crime, Mr. Duck.

"Come here, you!"

He lunged and the duck took off, quacking in alarm at the sudden attack. Goten groaned, getting up, face pouting. The duck waddled away, seemingly happy with its actions. Goten followed silently and was about to attack when the duck stilled, almost frozen. Goten blinked. What…?

Just as quickly, the duck turned, quacked loudly, and flapped its wings. Goten took a step back. "Nice duckie…"

The animal raced towards him, still flapping its wings. Goten backed away, falling down. The duck jumped onto his chest and quacked loudly, demanding. "What? What do you want?" As if to answer 

him, the duck tugged at his gi and then took to the air. Goten remained on the ground but quickly got up when the duck turned to peck him. "Ah! I'm going back to dad!"

The duck shrilled loudly, taking his collar and yanking back. It cried again and again and took to the air, waiting impatiently. Goten understood, though he followed hesitantly.

"Ok, Mr. Duck. I'll follow you, but you better not bite me!"

* * *

Serenity sat on the swing, swaying gently in the breeze. She wondered briefly if _Terra_ was pushing her, the wind soft on her cheek. The clouds rolled by in the sky, lazy, blocking the sun with playfulness. The leaves moved in the trees, making a nice sound. It was calm.

'_There is no need for any panic. I am here to take care of you'_

Serenity didn't answer, beginning to feel sleepy. Her appetite had been quenched a little and she was still worried about not finding her way back, but her tiredness was winning. If only she could properly sense power levels. As it was, she needed to be in close proximity to a powerful warrior to sense the power level of that particular being, but then, it was a useless ability. She sighed, pressing her cheek against the metal chains that held up the swing, eyes closing.

She could fall asleep here. Just for a few moments.

"Argh! I said no biting!"

Serenity jerked awake, looking around in bewilderment. Had someone talked? Her five senses widened, alert. She cupped her left hand, a small sphere of water ready to form at a moment's notice. Her brow furrowed as she tried to pinpoint where the sound had come from.

"Ow!"

Above.

Her neck arched and she gasped. Sure, she'd seen others do the act before, but never someone as small – as young – as she. The boy had to be around her age, fighting to free himself from the attacking animal.

In mid air

He was flying.

Flying

Serenity watched, awe and slight jealousy in her eyes. She had tried to fly, had been thrown off a cliff to see if she learned that way, but had found that ability just as unreachable. Her father would be so disappointed. As the dark thoughts began to grow, she saw the boy suddenly plummet to the ground. Serenity inhaled sharply, about to move, when the boy arched and landed perfectly, a scowl on his face.

"I told it no biting."

He brushed off the leaves that had attached to him as he fell through the tree branches, turning around. He must have heard the squeak of the swing, for he looked up and into her clear sky blue eyes. She stared back in surprise – he looked _just like Goku_. Was this his son?

"Are you Serenity?"

_Terra_ chuckled at the child's bluntness. Serenity blinked. He knew about her? Had Goku told him?

"What are you doing here? Mom and Bulma are looking for you," the boy said, stepping forward easily enough. Serenity pulled back. Who was he?

"I'm Goten," he said, as if reading her thoughts. Or perhaps he was just reading her expression. "I think you met my dad. I look like him."

So he _was_ Goku's son. Goten neared her, staring curiously. Serenity looked away, a little shy. His appearance let her guard drop, but she was still a little hesitant.

"Are you ok?" he asked, worry in his voice. Serenity made a questioning face. "You're not sick?" She shook her head slowly. Why was he asking? He crossed his arms, still looking unconvinced. "Dad never lies to me. So there must be something wrong." She again shook her head, somehow unable to use her voice. Goten made a growling noise, frustrated.

"Fine, then, you're not sick," he relented. "But, there has to be something else. Something that is making the grownups so funny."

Serenity shrugged. His train of logic was a little hard to grasp, but it was relaxing. She smiled. "I'm Serenity. Serenity Noctilva. I'm eight years old," she introduced herself softly. Goten's head snapped around, astonishment on his face. Serenity giggled. He was funny.

"I'm eight years old, too!" he cried enthusiastically. He bounded over to her, grin wide. "I'm taller, though."

"Nuh, uh," Serenity chimed in, hopping off from her swing. How easy it was to forget all the dark things around this boy. She stood straight, comparing. Goten laughed.

"I am taller!" The girl pouted, the entire scene childlike. Goten laughed again and took her hand. Serenity inhaled sharply.

"Come on, Serenity! Mom's been looking for you. We should get back or else we'll be in trouble."

"You know how to get back?" she quietly asked, refusing to move. Goten nodded. "A-are you going to fly?"

"Yup! You can fly, too, can't you? You're a Saiyan."

Serenity blushed scarlet and jerked her hand away from his. What a slap in the face.

'_Daughter_'

'No, he's right. Mamma said Papa could fly and take her everywhere she wanted. I have Papa's blood, but I can't do it. I can't fly freely.'

She looked to the innocent boy watching her with confusion.

'I'm not pure enough to fly in the heavens.'

* * *

_As you can see, the tone has shifted. With two characters like Goku and Goten, it was unavoidable. I hope the characters were kept to form. It's always nice to get some feedback as well._

_To THe Fuzz, my only anonymous reviewer: I am thoroughly delighted you enjoyed the last chapter and hope you did not hurt yourself. I will do everything in my power to keep up the quality and much thanks for the support. _

_Forgotten Feelings will soon be back on its feet, but I will divide the time as evenly as I can to ensure this story is updated at least monthly. _

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_

* * *


	7. Ch 6: Wake Up

**:-: Heir :-:**

_It is a late update, I realize. I was a little disappointed with the last chapter and focused more on __Forgotten Feelings__. I realize it is not a fair decision, but I tend to throw myself into other stories if one is not doing as well as before. However, I have finally overcome the writer's block for this. Thank you all for the support. We are now up to **3,235** hits, an increment of 900+ since I last posted on August 14, 2008._

* * *

X-x_Chapter 6: Wake Up_x-X

* * *

"Goku?

The Saiyan had his head slightly inclined, eyes narrowed in concentration. Bulma shifted nervously, Chichi just about to explode from the silence.

"Goten's raising his _ki_," Goku supplied, furrowing his brow. Why would the child do that? Had he gotten in a fight? But no, that wasn't possible. The child was unusually kindhearted for his kind. Then again, he might have gotten it from his father. Grinning, Goku began to walk.

"I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" demanded his wife. Did he not see that they still hadn't found the elusive child that was Serenity? How could he think of just wandering out in such a critical situation like this?

"Goten has found something interesting. Otherwise he wouldn't have raised his power level," Goku explained, his paternal need to ensure his heir's safety kicking in. Chichi heard the rise of his inner parent and stepped away, reaching out as Bulma tried to interfere.

"He'll be back," Chichi promised, watching as her husband disappeared.

"Then we'll find Serenity."

* * *

He could have simply teleported himself to where his son was. It was not as hard as it once used to be. With his offspring, the task was ridiculously easy. Finding Goten should not take more than a few seconds – so why was he flying instead?

Before he could thoroughly think on the situation, he felt Goten's _ki_ spike up once more, sharply this time. Goku felt his stomach tighten. Rarely did Goten do this. What was wrong?

* * *

"Nothing?"

"Nuh, uh."

"Maybe you just didn't get to learn it right."

"Hm…."

Goten tilted his head, crossing his arms across his chest. Serenity stood in front of him, face in defeat. The wind rustled around them and suddenly, the children jerked their heads up. Moments later, Goku appeared, looking to his son with anxiety.

"Goten! You're not hurt," the man sighed in relief. His eyes took in Serenity and he blinked.

"Dad!" Goten smiled, waving. The man kneeled down and took his son into his arms. "I found Serenity. She was just having fun here."

"Chichi and Bulma are worried. We should head back," Goku began, standing up with Goten in his arms. Serenity refused to look their way, focusing intently on the ground beneath her shoes.

'_Come, Daughter. There is no danger here_._'_

'I am not worried about danger, _Terra_.'

'_Then what is it, Child? How may I help you get adjusted to this place?'_

'It doesn't matter, _Terra_.'

"Hey, Serenity. Let's get you back, ok?" Goku grinned. He held out his hand to her while Goten flew near his head, the same grin on his face. Serenity stared up to him.

* * *

Was it possible to shiver from a child's gaze?

Goku tried to hold it down. Serenity continued to stare for a moment longer before shuffling her feet to get to him. Her small hand rested against his and again Goku substituted a frown with a smile. The child was cold. Perhaps she had been outside too long.

"You scared Chichi and Bulma, you know," Goku conversed, picking Serenity up much like he had done with Goten. Serenity let out a soft gasp. Her body tensed a little before relaxing. Goten flew around and grinned widely.

"Hey, Serenity? Can I come with you and mom and Bulma? I'm bored," whined the child. Serenity blinked, unsure of how to answer. Goku chuckled, levitating to show it was time to go. Goten took the hint, but looked around, muttering something about 'dangerous ducks'. Goku decided not to question him about it.

* * *

"What's all this?"

"Data. A lot of tests were run to try to get information. She wouldn't talk at all and we needed to know more to know how to treat her."

Videl handed over the paper she had been looking at, exchanging it for another. Gohan took it and peered at it with seriousness. Videl scanned the paper in her hand, trying to make sense of the words and symbols but coming up short. She frowned and reached for a cookie.

They had only gathered the file resting on top of Bulma's desk and one other. Gohan seemed intent on finding out more of the child he had told her about. As she nibbled on Mrs. Briefs's cookie, she thought about the decision to do this. It was right that Gohan was doing this. It seemed no one was paying enough attention to learning of the child's background, choosing instead to befriend her and learn that at a later time.

"But she could be dangerous," Gohan had argued. "I know she's just a child, but she's somehow _half-Saiyan_. How is that possible? There are no other Saiyans other than us."

"Gohan," Videl now spoke. He grunted to show he heard her, looking for another paper. "How does this girl look like? You haven't told me that yet."

"She's just a little girl, Videl," he answered. Videl waited, but a few moments later knew she would not get more out of the teenager.

"That's not giving me much information," she scowled. Gohan didn't respond. Which led her to another question. "Is something wrong with her appearance as well?"

Gohan stiffened. Bingo.

"No…and yes," he relented. Videl stood up and walked around the small room. Gohan remained on the bed, placing papers into certain files. His house was quiet, the others at the mall with the child now being secretly investigated. Videl felt the pins of compunction. Should they be doing something like this – even if Gohan had logic on his side?

"What's different about her, Gohan? Why is her appearance a problem?" He'd eventually answer her, if not to shut her up then to bounce his theories off her. She was right.

"She has golden hair, Videl."

"What's wrong with that? A lot of people do and – _oh!"_

A Saiyan – half or not – with golden hair…

"You don't think-"

"That's what we need to find out."

* * *

"Are you going to eat that?"

He happily took it when she shook her head no. Bulma and Chichi glanced to the children before continuing their conversation, Goku forced to join in.

"…strange? Nothing at all?"

"I haven't asked yet," Goku repeated, exasperated. Chichi shot him a glare.

"You're lucky she's not hurt. Otherwise you would be -"

"Chichi, hush," Bulma quickly interrupted. The black haired woman raised an eyebrow but understood when Bulma gestured to the listening Serenity. The child's blue eyes were focused on the bags piled near her, but her posture indicated she was paying close attention to her surroundings.

"I think we've done enough shopping for today, don't you?" Bulma asked. Goten perked up and smiled with anticipation. Maybe he could go play with his best friend for a bit now. Chichi nodded and, seeming to read her son's mind, asked if a playdate was possible.

"Can Serenity play with us?" Goten excitedly asked, taking the girl's wrist and pulling her to stand beside him. Serenity flinched at the contact and tried to jerk away only to find herself slam into Goten's side. He looked down at her with surprise. Goku laughed at the scene.

"Sorry?" Goten offered, unsure of what he had done to cause Serenity to rub her shoulder. Goku was amused, walking to the two and squatting down. He had seen Serenity pull away, but Goten's grip was too strong and, like a rubber band stretched too far, Serenity had been forced back, her shoulder hitting his.

"Serenity needs to take a few more tests," Bulma began. Chichi seemed hesitant to let the children play together – Serenity just looked so small compared to Goten. Melodic rings chimed and Bulma reached into her purse to draw out the singing cell phone.

"Hello?"

While Bulma talked, Goten tried to convince his father that it would be a good idea for Serenity to see the way clouds looked when flying above them.

'I can't fly. He knows this. Why does he continue on the subject?'

'_There is no need for bitterness, Daughter.'_

"…take her. She'll like it," Goten continued his argument. Goku looked to Serenity who locked eyes with him. She refused to look away, silently trying to communicate what her mouth would not let through. Goku struggled, but eventually turned to Goten again.

"Goten, I think-"

"You did _what?_"

Serenity immediately tensed and crouched into a defensive position, eyes scanning her surroundings for the possible threat. There was anger behind that shrill question. And anger hurt.

"Serenity?"

She scowled darkly, allowing power to form in her small palms, trying to read from where the attack would come from. Something moved and she snarled, going for the attack.

'_No!'_

She fell to the sudden darkness.

* * *

He had watched as the girl was placed on the bed, Bulma immediately wanting to run tests. Chichi had wanted to take her to the hospital, but Bulma had insisted that it would be better to take her to the house. Otherwise they would have to explain a few conditions to the doctors. And that would not be fun.

"…biting me! Stop laughing!"

His eyes shifted to the little boy telling a story about a duck or something. The listener was currently rolling on the floor, laughing, as Goten looked ready to explode. He was not very good with being laughed at. Before the boys could get into a messy fight, Gohan reached out and pulled his little brother away.

"No fighting, guys. It isn't the place."

"But he wouldn't believe me!" Goten protested, trying to glare at his best friend.

"A duck, Goten? A duck telling you where to go? That's just…" and the youth started laughing again, clutching his stomach. Gohan sighed and flexed to keep his strong younger brother in check.

"What's Trunks talking about, Goten?"

"Mr. Duck! I was playing around and then he led me to Serenity, but he bit me!"

Gohan looked at Goten perplexed, a hint of a grin on his face. A duck…

"That's pretty farfetched, Goten," he spoke. Goten squirmed in the hold.

"But it's true! He was fine once minute and then attacking me the next!"

"All right, I'll believe you, but stop fighting, ok?"

"No you don't! You're just sa-"

"What's going on over here?"

Goten flinched and looked sheepishly to his mother. Chichi stood in the doorway, hands on her hips and a frown on her face. Her eyes were worried, posture stiff. Gohan narrowed his eyes. No doubt she had seen the little girl.

"How's Serenity?" Goten asked, trying to distract his mother. Chichi sighed and walked into the room. She sat down and rubbed her head.

"She's fine, just asleep. We still can't figure out what made her faint like that."

"Maybe we should put her in a different location," Gohan slowly said. Chichi noticed the change in tone in her son and looked at him, perplexed.

"She's fine here. Bulma has all the things she needs and-"

"But she's not safe, Mom."

Chichi frowned and stood, motioning for him to follow her out into the hallway. It would not do to argue in front of the children, especially when one was already getting attached. She turned when they were a few feet from the closed door.

"What's the matter, honey? You've been acting weird lately and Bulma's mom told me you were here earlier. Did you need something?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Come on, Gohan. We've been through worse things than a little girl."

"She's a _Saiyan_ little girl," Gohan reminded. "That can be dangerous in itself. We don't know how female _Saiyans _are. What if she's dangerous?"

"She's a little girl, Gohan."

"A little girl that tried to attack Goten," Gohan quickly pointed out.

"He startled her, that's all."

"Stop giving her excuses! Can't you see past that mask she puts on? There's something strange about her, something we can't overlook."

"Gohan, I'm not sure what you're getting at. Right now she just seems to be an innocent child that needs our help."

"We can't just trust her so easily. What if she's with a potential threat to the planet? What if she's like dad?"

"What about me?"

Chichi glanced to her husband, worry in her eyes as she grudgingly understood what Gohan was getting at. But still…. Goku seemed to notice the tense atmosphere between mother and son and so stopped grinning.

"What's going on?"

"First off, how is she?" Chichi asked, to Gohan's groan of irritation.

"She's…still sleeping. Bulma's getting the answers from the tests soon. One already came out but proved negative," Goku said, attention on his son.

"Dad, you can understand," Gohan began. He gestured to the room that held the child. "There's something not right about her. Why is she here? Where did she come from? How is she a _Saiyan_?"

"We can't ask until she trusts us more," Chichi argued, chewing her lip and turning her body to face the hallway. Goku frowned, looking to his wife. Even he knew she was getting rather attached to the small girl. Bulma was as well.

"Dad, we can't just keep her around like this. What if she does something?"

"She's just a child, Gohan!"

"She's a _Saiyan_ child, mom. There's a difference."

"Enough," Goku gently said. He sighed and walked past them. "We'll let her rest for a while more. And then we'll get more information."

Gohan repressed his groan of irritation.

Would no one understand the danger that slept behind the angel face?

* * *

'In this place again.'

She didn't open her eyes.

She was tired.

Her body felt heavy and _Terra's_ voice was hard to understand. What was she saying?

'I…can't hear you, _Terra.'_

That scared her. She tried to clear her head, to push away the fuzziness that impeded her from hearing her constant companion. Her attempts grew frantic.

'_Terra_'

Her breathing increased, taking shorter, shallower inhales of air.

'_Terra.'_

Why was she fading away?

Serenity tried to open her eyes but the task was asking for too much. Frightened beyond words, the simple refusal threw her over the edge.

She could only see the darkness around her. _Terra_ had always made it stay at bay. Without her…

'_Terra!'_

She reached out, trying to grab the faint voice that disappeared even more as each second passed. She felt a flutter of victory when she heard the voice gain volume. _Yes!_

"Did you miss me, darling?"

'Mamma?'

The grinning face turned to a bloody skull. Serenity responded the only way she could.

Her horror manifested into a piercing shriek.

* * *

"What's wrong with her?"

"It might be the drugs we gave her. Her body could be rejecting them."

Goten watched as the adults tried to figure out what was wrong with the girl on the bed. At his side was his best friend, watching and understanding more than adults cared to admit. His gaze flickered from the girl to the panicked adults.

"Is she gonna be okay, Trunks?" Goten whispered worriedly. He glanced to the slightly taller boy. Trunks had his arms crossed, ice blue eyes narrowed as he made an analysis of the situation. Finally, with a smile on his face, Trunks turned to Goten.

"She'll be fine, Goten," Trunks answered in a raspy voice. He flicked his lavender bangs aside, a wicked grin coming over his face. "Wanna get closer?"

Goten's eyes lit up. "Can we?"

"Yeah. Mom hasn't said we couldn't."

With sly grins, the boys began their trek, easily making it to the girl's bedside. Goten glanced to his worried dad. He was looking at something Bulma had pulled up.

"So this is Serenity?"

Goten turned back to Trunks. His best friend was staring at the girl with curiosity. His eyes were wide as he took in the pale girl with golden locks. His eyebrows scrunched up before his hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of the girl's hair.

"Trunks! What are you doing?" Goten hissed, looking to see if the adults had seen them. They were still busy examining papers. Which was really weird, cuz they were just papers and it wasn't like they'd talk back or anything. Shaking his head free of random thoughts, Goten pulled Trunks away, relief washing his face as the girl's hair slipped through his best friend's fingers.

"Her hair…" Trunks began. Goten blinked.

"What about it?"

"You said it was gold."

"It _is_ gold, Trunks."

"Nope," Trunks announced, popping his mouth. "It's got silver in it."

"Nuh, uh!"

"Yeah, huh!"

The fight would have continued – and probably have escalated to full out sparring – if the girl had not stirred and let out a whimper. Much different from the shriek that had beckoned the two male half-breeds. They scurried over, looking much like spectators waiting to see the next act.

"She's scared, Trunks."

Her face was pulled tight, breathing off. Her body kept twitching, as if it was being harmed or running away. Trunks looked back to his mother. She was deciding on a medicine to use. Goten was nudging him. He turned his gaze to the younger boy.

"Do something, Trunks. You know more."

"Of course I do," Trunks answered. "Don't I always?"

Except this time he was hesitant.

The small child that was before him screamed frailty. Again, he reached out, hearing Goten's breath hitch. He wasn't the only one a little bit scared. His fingers brushed lightly against the girl's. She flinched, tensing.

"Serenity? Can you hear me? It's me, Goten."

Trunks had to smile. Goten was just too funny sometimes. "She's sleeping, Goten. I don't think she hears you."

"She's having nightmares, Trunks. When I have them, Gohan wakes me up by talking to me. It helps me. Don't you have your mom do that?"

"Of course not. I don't get nightmares," Trunks huffily replied. He threw another glance to his mother before hitching himself up on the bed. Goten gasped as Trunks made himself comfortable. Within a second, Goten was also sitting at the edge of the bed. He looked to the girl with awe.

"She's pretty small, isn't she?"

"Guess so," Trunks answered. He hadn't really paid much attention to girls and so wasn't able to exactly know if this girl, Serenity, was smaller or at the right size. With careful movements, he leaned over and again took hold of some of her hair.

"Where's the silver?"

"Here. See? It's changing."

Goten peered over the strands, trying to distinguish the silver from the gold. It took a while, and Trunks was getting impatient, but he eventually saw it. The slight off coloring that indicated a change. Goten marveled at it – and how easily Trunks had noticed it.

"It's changing colors. Wow! Maybe she's turning Super Saiyan?"

"We get blonde hair, Goten."

"So does that mean she's _already_ a Super Saiyan and going to another level?"

"No way," Trunks deadpanned. "My dad would have reached that level."

Goten made no comment on that, looking to the pale face. "Do you think she's cold?"

"There's a blanket right here."

The two awkwardly placed the thin sheet over her body, seeing a slight improvement. Grinning, Trunks reached out and took Serenity's hand in his. He sucked in air. The hand was small even to his childish ones. Goten frowned.

"Hey, Serenity. It's me again." Trunks snorted under his breath. "Don't mind Trunks. He's just a grouch. Oh! Trunks is my best friend. When you wake up, you can meet him and we can play together. He's like me, you know. But his mom is Bulma, so he's smart, too. He's holding your hand right now. Can you feel that? See, now I'm holding your other hand.

You don't have to be afraid. We're both pretty strong. We can protect you, if you want. Our dads trained us a lot. We can ever turn Super! Can you? We know you're a Saiyan, too. Maybe we can spar or race when you wake up. So hurry up, ok? We'll have lots of fun!

You just have to wake up."

* * *

She felt the warmth seeping into her body.

For a brief time, the darkness was lifted and the ghosts shrieked instead of her as they were assaulted with the light. But it was gone just as suddenly and the apparitions mercilessly hounded at her. She was growing tired of trying to fight them off – ready to just give in.

"Serenity? Can you hear me? It's me, Goten."

Her heart sped up. Goten? Her mind provided the image of a carefree child, one with a vibrant smile, a warmth that helped her. Her spirit rose. He was near. Someone kind was near.

She could have cried.

Latching on to that simple statement, she gained courage to stare down the whispering of the apparitions, to reject them. They tried to overcome her newfound strength, but could not, and so backed off. She was about to smile when she noticed the figure moving towards her.

'No, no…'

Clear as day, it was Anim. The one king that had taken the two fallen royals in. The one king that had welcomed her into his home. The one who had been destroyed because of her.

He had been the first father figure, the first one she compared to her birth father. And she had been there to see his demise. Her whimpers overcame her as she saw Anim near. He looked normal, but she knew…she knew…he'd turn back into the dying man.

He smiled to her, the same smile that he had for her so long ago. He called out her name, beckoned for her to come to him. She didn't want to, but she did at the same time. Anim was familiar, Anim was safe, Anim had been so gentle. She reached up to touch his hand.

But another took hers.

She blinked in shock as Anim vanished and her world was thrown into pure white. She felt unsteady, tried to gain her footing, but found she could not. She was floating in space, white all around her, surrounding her, warming her. She shivered. It was such a change.

What had caused it?

'_You have at last arrived…'_

'_Terra?'_

'_Daughter, at last, you hear me'_

'Where did you go? Why did you leave alone? You said you wouldn't!'

'_It was not I that left you'_

She wanted to press the subject, but voices interrupted her. Faint, but clear.

"You don't have to be afraid."

Again, the tears welled up, hot and painful. Her chest clenched as she tried to control her emotions. She gulped, but turned her hands into fists. The feeling of salvation was overwhelming. It was Goten again, but there was someone else. Someone who was guiding her as well. She wanted to meet them. She wanted to see Goten again. She wanted to keep the ghosts away.

But it was scary.

What if something happened? What if this world ended up the same way she had seen others? What if they discovered what she had done? Would they still accept her? Would they still smile at her? What if they rejected her?

What if they _died_?

There were so many dangers. So many…

'What do I do?'

"You just have to wake up."

Wake up.

Such a simple solution. A simple, desirable solution.

This world she was in now, white, was far different from the one she had always inhabited. So much different than the blackness, the despair. Did she really want to leave this for the uncertainty of cruel reality?

'_You are not alone in that world, Daughter. See how they try to reach you. Reach for them. Bask in their safety. I can promise you. They will not falter. They will not crumble. They are strong enough for you to rely on. Go with them, Daughter. There is nothing to be afraid of now.'_

She felt herself rise up, though she could detect no change in her surroundings. Briefly, she felt the embrace of a mother and finally allowed the emotion to overflow as she rose from slumber.

Serenity blinked her eyes, finding it a little difficult to do. She saw two blurry outlines peering down at her. Something hot ran down her cheek before a similar action was mimicked on her other cheek. Her breaths came out in choked sobs, silent. She tried to raise her hand, but found both enclosed in other hands, hands that held confidence, comfort, strength.

She tested their hold, found they didn't even move. A sturdy hold. A firm hold. Different from her cautious one. So many differences.

Her tears were brushed away softly and she slowly turned her sorrowful face to the one who had done such a tender action. Perhaps it was Goku? Or even Goten. Hadn't she heard the boy in her mind? Had he not been the one that had rescued her from Anim's ghost?

Her eyes cleared enough to allow her sight.

Ice blue eyes stared back at her, framed by lavender locks. She saw power churning behind the eyes, saw the silent intelligence, the pride, the confidence, the raw strength. She shivered. It was unnerving to see something in so young a pair of eyes. She briefly looked down and saw Goten, a bright smile on his face. Goten waved shyly, leaning into the mysterious boy in front of her in an effort to get closer. The boy didn't move an inch.

A smirk crossed the boy's face as her eyes again landed on his. He raised their intertwined hands and pressed a light kiss to her hand.

"Hey, Serenity. My name's Trunks - your Prince. Nice to meet you."

* * *

_And so we begin. I have tried to keep the characters in check and hope they appeal. This chapter seems a little off, I realize that. After writing in FF, it was a bit hard to come back to Heir and perhaps that is there. Reviews would be wonderful - I do wish to know if this chapter was up to par._

_I apologize for so long a wait for this chapter. I fear it might become custom because of things picking up,k but more on that on my bio._

_To Reader, my only anonymous reviewer last chapter: Thank you for such lovely encouragement. I promise to do my best and see it out through the end. Your support is much appreciated and a great motivation._

CosmosAngel1

_Let the inner star shine_


	8. Ch 7: Awareness

:-:Heir:-:

_I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. There is much to say regarding it, but that is for the bio page. There is a poll there which will dictate what gets first priority. It shall close the tenth of February. Please vote. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Thank you very much for all your support. We now have **4,700 Hits**, an increment of 1,465 since the last update on October 29, 2008. The story also received its first flame. _

* * *

X-x_Chapter 7: Awareness_x-X

* * *

"…this way?"

"Do you feel fine? Any pain? Injuries?"

"…odd…"

"More medicine…?"

She stared tiredly at the ceiling. It was the only thing that wasn't bothering her.

The adults had immediately pushed away the two other children when they had noticed she was awake. Since then, the adults had been asking her questions, gently moving her, reading things. That was twenty minutes ago. Hence, to Serenity, a child, it was forever ago.

'_They only do it because they care'_

'It's annoying, _Terra_. I want to get off.'

'_Let them make sure you are fine. You shall have to answer harder questions shortly'_

Serenity frowned.

Harder questions?

* * *

"See? Didn't I tell you?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Gohan watched the two young boys eat their meal. He was certain his younger brother had eaten not an hour before, yet he was eating like he had not seen food in weeks. Gohan allowed a small chuckle to escape him. It was comforting to see such innocence. To see how it could calm down the tense mood.

It was the way it was supposed to be. How it was meant to be.

His thoughts took a darker spin.

Children were always full of innocence; they cried for attention and love. That was normal. They wanted to be assured that everything would be fine. That their world was still pure. There was time later on to show them the truth, to show them the stains of humanity.

'That's normal. They don't have to know all the gory things.'

But the child being tested…

She was _not_ natural.

She was _not_ normal.

'She can't stay here.'

* * *

"Here you go. I thought you might be hungry."

She glanced to her left, saw Goku's smiling face. She hesitated before looking to what he held: a plateful of food. Her eyes shot up to his, questioning.

"Saiyans are always hungry, right?"

Serenity blinked and shyly took one of the fruits – _'Strawberry'_ – and placed it in her mouth. Juice, sweet, delicious. She reached for another eagerly as Bulma neared them, smiling.

"Looks like you're fine over all. We can't figure out why you fainted like that, though. Maybe you can give us a clue?" asked the blue haired genius. Serenity tilted her head as she chewed on the strawberry.

"What she means is if you have any idea why you fainted?" Goku clarified, popping a grape into his mouth. Serenity smiled at his action, trying to imitate him.

'_Tell them you do not know'_

'But I do know. It was you, wasn't it, _Terra_?'

'_They do not know of my existence, Daughter. It would cause you harm to tell them I exist'_

"I'm…not sure," Serenity relented, shifting a grape from one hand to another. Bulma looked unconvinced.

"Ok, that's fine," Goku said with a grin. "The important thing is that you're ok."

"One more question," Bulma said as she noticed the child start to look for a way to get off the bed. Serenity stilled, looking to her straight in the eye. For once, Bulma did not flinch. The child's eyes were curious, gentle – warm.

"Why did you try to attack?"

"There was danger," Serenity answered. "You have to get rid of the danger before it hurts you." She fidgeted as she spoke, making the comment seem like something that was obvious, casual. It was a bit unnerving.

"But, there was no danger. We were fine."

"There was anger. Anger always leads to danger," Serenity said sharply. The eyes were no longer warm, taking on a cold hardness seen in aged veterans. This was different. This coldness was from experience, not from hiding knowledge. This _child_ had experienced danger enough to be cold.

"You don't have to worry about danger anymore," Bulma spoke softly. She wasn't sure if it was because of her mother instinct or her survival instinct. If this child had seen conditions that were bad, if she had gotten through it, did it signify a damaged psyche or a loss of heart?

* * *

There was not much to watch.

The woman was putting away the various clothes that had been purchased earlier on. A small hum was escaping her as she wondered where to put the pink shirts.

"We can always leave…"

Serenity smiled shyly, looking to the warrior at her side. Goku was sitting next to her, arms crossed, a bored look on his face. She turned back to the woman – Bulma's mother.

"Hey, Vegeta's coming."

Serenity flinched. She felt the massive power laying low coming their way. Before she could voice any kind of protest or consent, Goku picked her up, tucked her into his elbow, and went out the room. Serenity grabbed his _gi_ tightly.

She still had not made a good impression on the warrior prince – she wasn't sure she wanted to try again just yet.

* * *

He sneered, seeing the grin on his rival's face. How a warrior of the great Saiyan race could grin like that was beyond Vegeta's understanding. _It must have been the head trauma he received in his youth._

"Hey, Vegeta!" Goku called. Vegeta grunted, moving to go around the taller man. Goku did not make the same movement. Vegeta was to growl at him to move when he noticed the gold.

_It's her_

The child turned her head, looking curiously at him. The prince allowed himself a smirk; a hint of fear was evident in the child's eyes. _Perhaps she has learned her place_.

"…worry. I won't let him hurt you. And he won't do anything bad," Goku was saying. Vegeta scoffed, crossing his arms. The girl allowed for some more viewing room. Her eyes met his coal ones, looking on with awe and that childish curiosity he found so often in his own offspring.

"Isn't she supposed to be with Bulma?" Vegeta asked. He distinctly remembered Bulma fussing about tests concerning the brat. The way she painted it, the girl was dying, yet here she was, fine as can be. _Of course – she's a Saiyan._

"Nah, she's fine. Aren't you?" Goku said, glancing down. The child nodded slightly, still looking at Vegeta. Was she afraid of him?

"Since she appears to be so relaxed, I suppose we can continue to ask her questions."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Goku said, his grin vanishing instantly. He tucked in the child closer to his body, slightly moving away from the shorter man. Vegeta snorted, walking forward.

"Why? Are you going to listen to Chichi? They have no idea how to handle this child. I, on the other hand, am a Saiyan who was actually in contact with other Saiyans. You were left here to mature in a world of pathetic humans. It is high time-"

"Oh, so I'm a 'pathetic human' to you?"

Vegeta turned in irritation to see Bulma standing behind him. Her eyes flashed with danger, stance stiff and ready to launch into a tirade. Goku began to back away – much to Serenity's amusement, Vegeta noted. _There is something else about that brat…_

He turned his attention back to Bulma.

* * *

She watched as silence reigned.

Needless to say, it was a shock.

She was used to seeing the two argue heatedly, to feel the vibrating air waves as their discussion reached high levels of displeasure. She was getting used to withdrawing into herself when that happened. She was not ready for the sudden silence.

Serenity twisted herself around, tugging at Goku's _gi_. The older Saiyan looked down. Her eyes shifted to Vegeta and Bulma before resting on his again. He understood and began to walk away.

"At times, they have these kind of talks," Goku explained. "It's better to not get in the way."

Serenity was puzzled.

'But…they're not talking.'

'_It is a conversation between two, Daughter. One in which no other may interfere. Think of it as a talk between your father and mother. Private'_

Serenity lost sight of the two silent beings, Goku having turned. She tried to get another peek at the intimate talk, but found it impossible as Goku continued around a corner.

* * *

She was getting sleepy.

A yawn left her mouth.

She immediately clamped her hand over the offensive sound. Her eyes shifted around the room, hoping no one had seen her. Luckily, Goku was busy talking to Chichi and Bulma was looking over some folders. Serenity's small shoulders relaxed as she noticed she was safe. Would they have punished her if they had noticed?

She winced, recalling a certain incident in which Regulus had been less than pleased at her lack of interest. Here was a person that could harm her far faster than Regulus.

'_He will do no such thing, Daughter.'_

Serenity looked away from the adults.

'I wonder…. Where is Goten?'

* * *

"It's not fair, Gohan!"

The elder youth groaned in annoyance. Surrounding him were the two demi-Saiyans, each pouting and demanding answers. While they had been quiet eating, they were now more than able to make his patience grow thin.

"We have to stay here no matter what you say, Goten. Mom doesn't want you to interfere while they are busy."

"But, _Gohan!!"_

"Ugh…"

* * *

"We'll keep you in here while you get better, ok?"

"Hm," Serenity nodded. She felt fine – had no pain or otherwise, but she had learned to not question her elders. They knew more than she. They held more power. She was but a child. Nothing but a simple child with no knowledge of the world. Her eyes lowered to the floor.

Just…a child.

'What a weakling…'

* * *

Again.

That feeling of despair.

Was it really stemming her?

Was this feeling of hopelessness really coming from the Child of the Stars?

'_Iie_…'

She raised her head.

'I will find you.

_Soon._

I shall banish such thoughts from your mind.'

The tall woman moved from her position.

'My princess…'

* * *

"She can stay with us."

Bulma looked up from her research. Chichi stood in the doorway. Half her face was cast in shadow from the hallway's light. Her eyes bore determination. Whatever it was, she was more than willing to argue her case.

"What are you talking about?"

"Serenity."

Of course. The woman had quickly grown fond of the child. Bulma frowned. She wasn't spared. In the few days the child had come into their lives, a sort of protectiveness had been developed. There was something about the girl, the delicateness she supplied, that made such feelings surface. However, at the same time, the child's cold nature and somewhat frightening eyes made them uneasy.

"I know what might happen, Bulma, and I want to avoid it as much as possible. We'll adopt her into our family. She doesn't have to go into the system or anything. Let her stay with us."

"There's a lot of work to do, Chichi. We can't just adopt out of the blue."

"Isn't there some way to get things done faster?"

"I'll be frank, Chichi," Bulma said after a moment of silence. The blue haired genius stood from her chair and walked to stand in front of her. Chichi narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Don't tell me-"

"I like the kid as much as you do," Bulma interrupted. "It's strange and, truthfully, frightening to have grown attached to her like this in such a short period of time. I don't know how it happened, but at this point, I'm not sure I care. I want to keep her here with me."

"I want her to stay with us," Chichi frowned. Bulma crossed her arms.

"This is a problem."

* * *

She awoke.

Keeping silent, her eyelids remained close as she took a mental inventory of her body. Everything seemed to be in working order. There was a little soreness in her left arm, but she dismissed it – it was probably from that needle they had used the night before.

Slowly, Serenity opened her eyes, blinking a few times before her hands came to rub at them. The sheets around her body rustled as she moved, stretching her sleeping limbs. With a small sigh, she pulled away the rather warm sheets and sat up to begin yet another day.

'_Are you tired of this, Daughter?' Terra_ asked in slight amusement.

'I tire of being inside.'

'_Perhaps we can change that' Terra_ mused after a moment of silence.

* * *

"Outside!"

The adults turned to the child who had suddenly barged into the room, screaming of 'wind and birds flying around us!' and gesturing wildly. Goku stood from the chair, a small smile on his face as he took in his youngest child. Goten looked up, eyes filled with hope.

"Daddy, daddy! Can we go outside?"

"Sure, Goten; but not right now, ok? We're having a serious talk right now."

The child looked around his father figure. His mother was frowning, looking to the two other people sitting down at the table. Vegeta and Bulma were there, Bulma offering a small smile, Vegeta scowling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Goten," Gohan's voice answered from behind. Goten looked up to his older brother, curiosity ignited. So the adults had a secret….

"Ok. I'll come back later, then," Goten said after a moment of thought. Goku nodded and gently pushed his child out of the room, allowing the eldest to enter. "Promise to play with us, too, Gohan?"

"Sure, kid," Gohan grinned. Satisfied, Goten dashed off, yelling for his best friend.

* * *

"I _know_ where we're going, Goten!"

The child pouted, looking away: "I was just _asking_, Trunks."

"And I answered you _six times_ already!"

Frustrated, the lavender haired heir continued on the trail, making sure that they were not noticed by the passing walker. He turned a corner, jumping back in surprise as he noticed his grandfather heading towards their way. Goten exclaimed in surprise, but a swift hand to his mouth impeded the yelp from coming out. The two children waited, impatiently and nervous, as the older man passed by, mumbling to himself about 'problems' and the like.

"Safe," Trunks said with relief. Goten nodded, looking behind them. He was supposed to make sure no one snuck up on them from behind – and perhaps he hadn't been doing such a good job. Not that Trunks had to know that.

"Come on. We just need to get through this hall."

"And then we'll be there?"

"For the last time, Goten, _yes!_"

* * *

It was odd.

Usually they were already here, asking their questions, looking at her in such a curious manner. She finished tying the last strands of the dress, smoothing it out. They had not failed to give her a new outfit for the day. But what was the agenda today?

Was she supposed to stay here, locked up?

She shivered.

It wouldn't be the first time.

Serenity walked to the nearby window, arching her neck to see the bright blue sky. A passing cloud interrupted the ray of sunshine that infiltrated the room. With a frown, she stepped back, waiting for the sun to come back.

'This is the only light there is here. The only source after they killed her.'

'_It was a necessary action on their part, Daughter. The Moon had to be destroyed if this planet was to survive. You are its greatest guest. It could not be destroyed,' Terra_ explained tirelessly. The child had oft referred to the destruction of the moon with bitterness.

"Are there others?"

'_Others?'_

"Other stars," Serenity clarified. She stepped back into the warm rays of the sun. "I can't hear the star of the sun. Why?"

'_Do you require other voices?'_

"I am unused to only having one. Usually two stars talked to me."

'_I am sorry to tell you, Daughter, but I am the only one left.'_

That stopped her cold.

"What?"

'_I did not mean to-'_

"**I found you!**"

The child jumped, whipping around with a small sphere in her palm, scowl on her face as she faced the intruder. Two children, slightly taller than her, stood in the doorway, grinning victoriously. Goten rushed forward, enveloping her into a hug.

"I knew we could find you!" he exclaimed. Serenity stiffened in his hold, glancing around in nervousness. What was he doing?

"Let her go, Goten. She's not used to your random hugs," Trunks lazily ordered as he walked further in, shutting the door behind him. Goten stepped back, grinning sheepishly. Serenity pulled away, leaning against the wall. What was going on?

"The adults are all talking about mysteries and homes. They don't want to play with us, so we wanted to play with you," Goten offered as explanation. Serenity blinked.

"You're not going to tell us you want to stay here, are you?" Trunks asked, raising an eyebrow imperiously. "'Cuz I'm telling you right now, you're playing with us. Goten won't shut up if you don't."

"Hey!"

* * *

She couldn't feel the grass.

The shoes on her feet impeded her from touching the warmth of the ground, the life around her. She reached down, running her hand over the tips of the grass, a smile on her face as she felt the plant react to her touch. Goten laughed at her side, a bird flying around his head. Trunks shook his head at the sight, walking away.

"Come on. Grandfather puts some new animals over here."

That was an odd thing to say.

Curious, Serenity took a few steps towards the place where the self-proclaimed Prince had pointed to. Goten walked at her side, smiling contently. He didn't appear bothered by the fact that he couldn't feel the grass's life underneath his feet. Or the sun's voice for that matter.

'_It does not appear to be a time to talk of such things, Daughter,' Terra _whispered.

'Will you answer my questions later?'

'_Of course, Daughter. For you, all you desire.'_

"Hey! I didn't say you could space out!"

Serenity blinked, jumping back as she noticed the closeness between the 'prince' and her. Trunks was glaring at her, angered at something or other that she must have done.

"She didn't want to listen to you talk, Trunks. She probably hasn't been outside in a while," Goten said calmly, staring at a butterfly. Perhaps if he was quiet, he could capture it…or the insect could fly away, as if reading his thoughts. Insert frown.

"Hmph." Trunks turned away from the petite girl he seemed to tower over. If she didn't want to listen to him tell her about the new genetically modified lion his grandfather had produced – with _his_ help, if he might add – then that was her loss. There were lots of people that would listen to him.

He just had to find them.

"Hey, Trunks. Where's the ball we were playing with last time?" Goten asked, looking around the large area. Trunks turned to his best friend, furrowing his brow as he remembered.

"We were playing catch with Gohan by the lake…."

The two boys moved instinctively to the lake, letting Serenity look after them in confusion. Goten closed his eyes in concentration.

"You threw the ball to Gohan, who threw it to me, and then I threw it to you, and you threw it back to me – hard."

"That wasn't hard."

"Yes, it was!" Goten exclaimed, opening his eyes in accusation. "You weren't supposed to use extra power in the game! You _cheated_!"

"I don't have to cheat, Goten. I just win automatically."

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!!"

"Do too!! It's what princes do!"

She looked around her, taking note of her surroundings in case something bad should happen. She chose to ignore the bickering taking place in front of her – there were more exciting things to do. After a moment of internal debating, Serenity leaned down and took off the shoes that disconnected her from the grass. A small sigh of contentment left her as she walked in the warm grass.

'_Does it please you so much?'_

'Yes.'

She couldn't explain just why she needed to feel the green ground. She didn't know why it was so important to her to feel life other than herself touching her. She recalled hearing a scientist wonder about the strange behavior. What had he said?

Serenity glanced up to the sky. It had been something about her being around so much death and wanting life. Perhaps that was it. Then again, he could have just as easily been wondering how to inflict pain on her instead of life. That was common.

"I remember!"

She jerked her head around, at the ready. She relaxed as she noticed it was just Goten pointing excitedly at the lake. Trunks mimicked his action.

"Gohan was supposed to catch the ball," Goten began.

"But I said something about Serenity-"

"And he went still," Goten interrupted. The two boys stopped their antics as the realization hit. Their faces turned downcast as they looked to the wide lake before them.

"And the ball fell in," Trunks sighed. Well, wasn't that a pity. He looked to Goten, who looked sad enough to cry. Trunks inwardly flinched. He knew how important it was for Goten to involve Serenity in some of their games. As to the why, he was still not sure, but Goten was his best friend and if he needed help, Trunks would more than willingly give his.

He turned to look at the glassy surface of the lake. It was beyond his reach to help now. They were both forbidden from jumping into the lake, and after having a nice little 'chat' with Vegeta, the two normally rebellious boys adhered to the rule. The ball was at the bottom and they couldn't do anything about it.

"Is this was you were looking for?"

Goten jerked his head up in surprise. Trunks looked around wildly before a small, red object landing in front of him, between the two young boys. They blinked before Goten slowly bent down and picked up the lost ball they had been mourning for. With wide eyes, he looked to where the voice had come from and back to the lake, sucking in breath as he noticed a water tunnel in the shape of a hand receding. Trunks stared with wide eyes at the little girl. She had her gaze set on the water, concentration etched on her face. There was no mistaking it.

She suddenly took a step back, noticing the looks and sensing danger. Had she done something wrong? Trunks and Goten reached for her, Goten with fearful eyes, but Gohan suddenly appeared, cutting off their saving reach.

He didn't look happy.

In fact, he was _not _happy.

Why else would he be in Super Saiyan mode?

* * *

_I sincerely hope this chapter was at least somewhat entertaining. The mood has certainly shifted from the previous ones. As mentioned before, there is a poll on my bio page that will decide which story takes first place. There was a flame for the story - the first I've ever gotten. More information on the bio page. Thank you for your kind reviews and support._

_To samisweet: I will respond to you, but thank you for the review._

_Let the inner star shine..._

_CosmosAngel1_


	9. Ch 8: Look Out

**:-:Heir:-: **

_We have reached the first anniversary!_

_First, let me thank you all for reading this story created on a whim. It has gone farther than I ever imagined. I am truly thankful for all your support.  
As of this moment, the story has reached _**5,873 Hits, **_an increment of 1,173 since the last update on January 30, 2009. It has also managed to receive eleven reviews per chapter. Let's keep that up, ok?_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Dedicated to my Beta.

* * *

X-x_Chapter 8: Look Out_x-X

* * *

Alone

She shouldn't really feel so surprised.

So what if they had shown her such loving care. It mattered little that they had smiled at her so softly. Their gentle and warm embraces had been nice – enjoyed even – but they meant nothing.

Her eyes slowly came to adjust. After the bright sunshine, the harshness of the artificial lights had been an unpleasant difference to experience. She rubbed her eyes again, frowning.

She should have never held hope.

* * *

"But it's not _fair!_"

Gohan slammed the door, cutting off the cries of the two children. He sighed, scowling darkly as he made his way back to the adults. They were more than a little confused. He had, after all, left them in the middle of a conversation, turning Super on the way.

He stopped in his tracks, hands becoming fists that shook in anger. Gohan forced himself to relax as he recalled what had made him leave so abruptly. He had been in the middle of arguing his case – _against_ having the child in his home.

Then he had felt it.

A strange, frightening _ki_.

Near his younger brother.

It was only natural that he run and to protect his sibling and his sibling's best friend. Even more so when an unnatural power never before seen was so near them.

Gohan had rushed forward, taking the two young boys under each arm and flying into the air, eyes glaring at the silent child with the confused eyes. She had had her hands in front of her, having been reaching out to Goten and Trunks before being interrupted. Her gaze had been lost, lonely – _sad._

But he wouldn't be fooled.

This child was danger.

No matter what they said.

* * *

She didn't like it.

At all.

Her eyes glanced over the room, taking in the body language of all those assembled. Each was tense, worried. Even a butter knife could cut down the tension in the air. Bulma shifted in her seat, looking to her husband. His coal black eyes were trained on an interesting piece of the ceiling, feigning fascination enough to not bother looking elsewhere.

Fabulous.

A movement caught her attention. Her head turned sharply to see Chichi moving to talk to Goku in earnest. No doubt it would be about Gohan and the manner in which he had acted. Bulma shuddered. She was almost certain, had it not been for Goku and Vegeta interfering, that the youth would have harmed Serenity. It didn't seem like it would have mattered to Gohan that in the process he would have been hurting Goten and Trunks. They all had seen the obvious friendship that had begun to build among the three young children.

She bit her lip. She knew Goten had been the first to reach Serenity – that Goten had more interest in the girl than her own son. Logically, it would be obvious to hand over Serenity to the Son household. There, she would grow with Goten's tenderness at her side. No doubt Chichi and Goku would be amazing parents.

But there was one harsh obstacle.

The door opened and in stepped a scowling Gohan.

If Serenity went to them, Gohan would use the opportunity to scrutinize the little girl. No doubt he would not allow her to do much. She'd be in a loving cage.

"What did you tell them?" Bulma asked. Trunks and Goten had been bombarding them with questions regarding the behavior Gohan had taken, not at all pleased about almost seeing their new friend frightened as she was. _If you could say she was frightened._

More than anything, Serenity had seemed calculating despite the sudden coldness Gohan had emitted. She was truly a confusing case. All the more reason as to why she should remain where she was. Safe with the Briefs family. Here, she could grow up normally with no oppressing gaze on her.

"You act like they won't be able to handle this," Vegeta pointed gruffly. Well, at least it wouldn't be as bad, Bulma noted dryly, turning to her husband. He scowled down at her before shifting his focus to the youth at the door. He and Goku had been the ones to rush after Gohan and stop him from hurting Serenity.

"I put them in the room down the hall. I didn't tell them anything."

"How unlike you."

The teen bit back his retort, choosing to instead lead the discussion to another topic.

* * *

"It's not fair!"

"And what do you want me to do?"

"I dunno! Something!"

He slapped his hand to his forehead. Though he was his best friend, Goten was not the sharpest tool in the shed. Trunks spared the younger boy a glance and sighed. Goten was sitting on the floor, biting his lower lip, on the verge of hysteria, which would not be good.

"Look, she's fine. Our dads made sure of that, remember?" he said. Goten and hysteria was not on his list of favorite things to experience. His room didn't like it either.

"But Gohan could go and do something when they're not looking!"

"Do you really think our dads would let him?"

"…no…"

"Then everything's ok! What we need to worry about is how we're getting out of here. I'm hungry."

"Ooh, I'm hungry, too, Trunks! Don't you know how to get out of here?"

'Ugh!' Trunks slumped to the floor as Goten began to panic about never seeing a pancake again.

The joys of childhood.

* * *

Hunger

That was what she was feeling.

Her gaze shifted down to her abdomen, a slight frown marring her face as she heard it complaining. It was such a loud noise in the empty room. Her eyes scanned the small space for the umpteenth time, testing the walls with her small hands, trying to find something, anything that would help her pass the time. Continually staring at the blank walls forced her to occupy her mind with thoughts. _Terra _tried to keep the child entertained, but the mind was powerful.

Serenity crouched down, clutching her knees to her chest and reclining her back against the wall. It had not been cold before, but she could now see her breath in front of her. Had they somehow manipulated the temperature? Her stomach dropped.

'Have they…have they found out?'

Her eyes closed as her body shivered. She felt the current run through her, teasing her, wanting to come out. _Terra_ soothed her somewhat, showing images of beautiful places on the planet. Some were majestic, others breathtaking, but all were alone, isolated from society. She picked up on it quickly.

'Why not near others? Why so alone?'

'_You do not need to see the artificial beauty that mankind has created. For you, only the best, only the natural. Their works are beneath you'_

'Do you not like them, _Terra_?'

'_They have no need to construct their own. I have provided all the beauty needed for them to thrive. Why would they need more? That is just another vice created – greed'_

'But, is it not normal for greed to take place in a civilization? At times, this is needed to advance – to create better technology and a better society.'

'_You are much too wise. Who was it that placed such ideas into your mind?'_

'I have gathered these ideas from what I have been shown,' Serenity answered. Her mind immediately provided visuals. Cities of amazing development played in her mind, societies of high class accompanying them. Her mind quickly shifted to the other images. The cruel harmony of the universe.

She had destroyed the amazing civilizations.

She had killed the society's people.

'_Was it of your own doing? Or did you have outside interference?'_

'Does it matter? Does it erase the actions I took?'

'_You cannot continue to place blame on yourself. There will come a time when you may do so, but you are not there yet. Release the thoughts.'_

'But…'

'_You are not to take blame for the actions of others. Others have used you. Now, you are free. With that liberty, you are able to make your own decisions. Chose them wisely.'_

* * *

"Kami's Lookout."

"Is that truly the best place for her?"

"Until we can figure this out, we can keep her there," Gohan said. He crossed his arms, looking to his mother. "There, we can keep her under observation. She will not be able to escape. Goten told me she's unable to fly."

"What?" growled the Saiyan Prince. He scowled in annoyance, looking to the only other full blooded Saiyan. "It is unacceptable!"

"For now, it is convenient," Gohan insisted. Bulma looked to the teen, confused, if not angered.

"Convenient?"

"She can't go anywhere. We can keep her there, you can visit her, and she won't be able to damage or hurt anyone."

"Serenity won't-!"

"She's a threat. We can't just let her roam around."

"Enough. We should just go to her. Where is she?" Goku asked.

* * *

'Where are the others, _Terra_?'

'_Others?'_

Serenity was on the ground, doing whatever she could to keep herself distracted. Anymore memories and she would simply be going back into madness, into the darkness. It was enough that one time. Then, she had had the help of others. Now…she wasn't sure.

Maybe the other time had been just a fluke. A ray of sunshine to help her – or to tease her. Wouldn't that just be wonderful? It wasn't like she expected too much, but –

"Serenity?"

She snapped to attention, hastily getting to her feet. As the door opened, Serenity fell to her knees, her face showing mortification at the sudden display of pure weakness. Her legs had fallen asleep and refused to support her weight so suddenly. Goku stepped into the room, blinking in confusion as he noticed the child on the floor.

"Hey, what are you doing down there?"

She tried to get up again, this time placing her weight little by little, forcing a smile down as she felt the pins and needles. Goku rushed forward as she fell again, catching her in his arms.

"What's wrong? Legs fell asleep?"

"She must have been sitting for a long time," Bulma said, looking into the room. Chichi stood behind her, Vegeta, with his arms crossed, leaning against the door frame. Serenity, now in Goku's protective embrace, immediately sought out the danger in the form of a youth.

Goten's older brother, Gohan.

He was frowning, but his eyes spoke of accomplishment. Serenity's grip tightened. What had he done?

* * *

"It's high, but you don't have to worry about it."

Her neck fell back as she tried to see the top. Bulma giggled at her actions, momentarily letting her gaze drift from flying the aircraft. The child was staring out the window, hand pressed against the glass. Vegeta and Goku stood behind her, the former with his arms crossed and scowling.

"It's ridiculous," he muttered angrily. A Saiyan not knowing how to fly. He turned his gaze away, glaring at an unspecified particle of dust that had annoyed him. He'd have to fix that problem somehow.

"We're going to take you to Dende's Lookout. Dende is Earth's Guardian, but he's very nice," Goku explained. Serenity turned her head, eyes curious. Goku had been in charge of explaining the reason as to why Serenity was going to be isolated. Because that _was_ what was happening.

Serenity smiled slightly. She could still tell the underlying message.

* * *

The storm was heading that way.

The sun was rising this way.

In the back of her mind, _Terra_ talked animatedly, referring to all the things that Serenity would be able to do and see from the Lookout. Serenity occasionally asked a question, but preferred to simply listen and observe as she moved around the large building being supported by a sturdy but rather thin pole. She had been more than surprised that such a massive building had been so far up in the atmosphere without any signs of being harmed by weather conditions.

'Is it some sort of magic?'

'_Not at all. This is just a sacred place for the Guardian'_

'Guardian…? You mean, the one that makes sure you are well, _Terra_?'

'_Precisely, Daughter'_

'Does everyone have a Guardian?'

'_No…not all'_

'Are you an exception?'

'_That is not it. It is necessary for a Guardian to be here'_

'But why?'

'_For your arrival, Daughter. This is all for your sake'_

* * *

"Is this a wise choice?"

"Piccolo can watch over her if she acts up or anything. This way, she's distanced from harming others. If we want to see her, we can always come up here, right, Dende?"

The green skinned youth nodded, looking curiously in the direction the little girl had taken. Gohan was standing before the Guardian, looking pleased with himself. Bulma and Chichi were behind the tall youth, arms crossed as they inspected the place with caution. It was usually just a place to be while they fought against those trying to do harm, but the Lookout would now be home to the peculiar child named Serenity. It deserved a good look over.

"We should put something so she doesn't wander too close to the edge," Chichi mused, glaring accusingly at the ledge. Bulma nodded, looking at the building.

"Maybe we should check which rooms we have to block off. She might get hurt if she enters a dangerous place," the blue haired genius added.

"There's no need to worry," a deep, soothing voice assured. The women turned to see the short, familiar stature of Mr. Popo, the Lookout's caretaker. He carried a watering can, apparently in the middle of his gardening duties, Arabian outfit rustling as he came nearer, a smile on his face. He had overheard most of the conversation and was looking forward to having another being join them. The Lookout got lonely with just two.

"I'll make sure nothing bad happens. In fact, most of the dangerous rooms are closed off to those that are not – oh, dear…"

"What?" Chichi demanded, not liking the face Mr. Popo made. Her stomach dropped as he turned to the building. _'That…is not good…'_

"Mr. Popo?" Goku spoke up, taking a hesitant step forward. Mr. Popo shook his head and made a dash for the building, the group following. Gohan growled, knowing there was a simple, logical answer to the gentle Mr. Popo's reaction.

"Serenity…"

* * *

She knew it wasn't a good idea.

There was no way it was a good idea.

'So it's a good idea, then.'

'_This is a room I ordered to have made. You have my permission to enter'_

'That's great and all, _Terra_, but I can't get the door open.'

Try as she might, the door would not give into her demands. After a few minutes of struggling with the stubborn piece of wood, Serenity placed her hands on the door, closing her eyes in concentration.

'_What, may I ask, are you going to do?'_

'Just a moment…'

_Terra _murmured softly as Serenity called up an ability she had used long ago. She distinctly remembered the first time she had made use of it. Her heart twisted as she saw Anim's eyes glow with pride. He had loved the ice sculpture. _So had M-mother…_

She felt the drop betray her as the cold emitting from her hands spread to the door. She opened her eyes to see the door almost fully covered in ice. Brushing away her tear, Serenity crouched down to force the door open. She inhaled and exhaled before lunging forward.

And being stopped in midair.

* * *

There was a disturbance.

It was faint and he couldn't really say it was a disturbance. It was more like the planet's aura was shifting, making space for something. But for what? For the life of him, the Namekian couldn't figure it out. No matter how much he meditated and tried to reach an understanding, the answer danced out of his reach, never allowing to be captured.

At times, it felt as if the earth was _keeping_ something from its former Guardian.

He scowled in irritation, getting up from his meditating position. Goku and the others would be arriving shortly with some problem for Dende. Gohan, the child Piccolo had mentored during the boy's early years, had communicated that a possible threat had shown up and needed to be isolated.

'At least he's using logic wisely.'

Piccolo chose to not meet the group. In his foul mood, he would no doubt get an earful from the females. Something about him saying what should not be said – regardless of whether or not it was logical. Some things were just better left alone.

He sensed Gohan talking to Dende. The young Guardian had come along well in his duties. Earth was stable, balanced – but still…

His thought again turned to the unexpected reaction. Why was the earth acting so strangely? Was it trying to warn them? Or was it confused? Could the planet even be confused? Was he looking too deeply into the situation? Was this perhaps a natural occurrence? Piccolo growled in frustration, turning into a different hallway.

He had to stop his thinking for now. Gohan would soon be looking for him, no doubt to tell him of the problem he had mentioned. Piccolo doubted it would be the same problem Dende was to attend to. _Then again…Gohan may be showing his father's thinking process now._

Closing his eyes in an effort to calm himself, Piccolo turned another corner and stopped. Someone was trying to open a sealed door. A door that was supposed to remain sealed. Piccolo immediately ran to the location.

Within the room there existed a dimension, one that was rumored to be alike nirvana. A nirvana reserved for the coming of a disaster. He had not read the scrolls, but from what Dende had told him, the door was not supposed to be opened by or for any means.

To see a little girl about to attack the frozen door was not what he expected to find. Growling dangerously, he flung out and grabbed the child, throwing her back. He stepped between the door and the girl, glaring down at the small being.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

* * *

Green.

He was _green_.

Hesitantly, she reached out, touching the skin. It felt cool to the touch, but before she could deduct anything else, the being jerked away, glaring.

"Answer me!" he barked in a gruff voice. Serenity inched back, feeling the sudden influx of power coming from him. It was not near what she had felt coming from Goku or Vegeta, but it was much larger than what Regulus had. If Regulus, with his low power level, was able to inflict damage on her, what would this being do?

She slowly got to her feet, not wanting to infuriate the being any further. _Terra_ immediately began to talk. The being was a Namekian, a resident of the planet named Namek. He had come to earth a long time ago. It felt like _Terra_ was skipping over some stuff, but with the Namekian glaring down at her, the star didn't really have much time to give a history lesson.

"You're…Piccolo," Serenity said, frowning as she concentrated on _Terra_. Piccolo looked stunned before he leaned down and grabbed her wrist, yanking her up.

"Who the hell told you that, brat?"

Serenity carefully kept her face neutral. Piccolo was not happy. Unhappy people led to being hurt. That was not fun. Not at all.

"I overheard it," she answered evenly. "They were talking. Or are you not Piccolo?"

"Who is this 'they', brat?"

"Serenity!"

The child turned her head to see orange and a feeling of suffocation come over her. Before she could really begin to struggle to get the necessary air, Goku drew her up to his eye level, two hands supporting her small frame.

"What are you doing here?" the warrior asked, a small smile on his face, though she could see the anxiousness in his eyes. Serenity brushed this aside. She didn't want to think of that. Not right now.

"Exploring," she supplied. She'd heard that answer be used by children in other places Regulus had taken her. Wasn't that what children did? They explored everything, trying to understand the world they were born in. They tried to find an explanation for things. She pushed the thoughts away. They were to be pondered at a later date.

Goku's smile immediately placed her at ease. Seeing Vegeta behind him offered more security. Though she would never admit it, of course.

That was not becoming.

* * *

She was sitting on the bench, gazing curiously at Mr. Popo.

He was…interesting.

Legs swinging back and forth due to her rather short stature, Serenity had begun to talk to the being, asking about the Lookout. She had to live here and she wanted to know all that she could. Her eyes looked around the rather tranquil place. Piccolo was leaning against a pillar, talking with Gohan. Goku had sat down near Serenity, eating his ninth bowl of rice. Vegeta had finished his eight chicken leg and was beginning his fifth bowl of soup.

"Who makes the soup?" Serenity asked in wonder. She had seen Mr. Popo bring out the plates, but was there a chef behind the doors that made the food?

"It's Mr. Popo who cooks," Goku said as he chewed. Serenity turned to him, tilting her head. He smiled and beckoned for her to come closer. Serenity pushed off from the bench and walked to where he sat. Vegeta raised his eyes to her, sipping the broth. He knew how the women would react to Serenity's behavior. No doubt they would call it progress that the child was opening up – even if it was only to Goku so far.

"Mr. Popo makes all of this?" Serenity again asked.

"Yup. He makes some of the best stuff!"

She looked to the being walking off with a stack of plates. Was he really capable of doing so much in such little time? It didn't seem real. Then again…she didn't think much of what had happened to be real in the past either.

"Are you hungry, Serenity?"

The child jumped as she realized Mr. Popo had returned with a smaller bowl filled with food. Bulma and Chichi were walking towards them, talking softly and gesturing around the Lookout. Dende, the younger Namekian and Guardian of the planet, was with Gohan, occasionally looking her way. No doubt Gohan was warning them of her. Which was laughable.

As if he knew what she could do.

She smiled up to Mr. Popo: "Thank you."

* * *

"You have to be careful of her."

"Is she that much of a threat?"

"She can be," Gohan asserted. He crossed his arms and glanced to the small child who was now eating with his father. Bulma and his mother had reached the group, smiling down at Serenity. They just didn't understand. He had to isolate the problem before it infected everyone.

"How did she know the way to get to the door?" Dende wondered.

"I don't know, but don't trust her. Look at her now. Then, observe her when she's alone, staring at nothing. That's not a normal child."

"There's something wrong if Vegeta is that comfortable with someone coming into his world so suddenly," the young Guardian murmured.

"She's half Saiyan. He's probably just happy to see a female of his race having been spared Frieza's wrath. Which leads me to wonder: where has she been all this time? How did she survive Frieza?"

"She couldn't have been one of those children sent to ready a planet for sale," Piccolo spoke, glaring at the smiling picture only a few feet away. "She's too young. For another case like Goku appearing, the chances are extremely small."

"What does that leave us with, then?" Dende prodded. He was not so well learned in the history of the Saiyans, but was dutifully reading up on them.

"According to the data we got from her tests, it's likely her father was the Saiyan," Gohan began. "It's the mother we can't exactly pinpoint. She's the unknown factor."

"Have you tried asking Serenity about her parents?"

"She's not exactly talking to me, Dende," Gohan answered. He turned his body, frowning at the child being served a drink. "She knows."

"Knows what?"

Serenity chose at that moment to look in their direction – and smile. A beautiful, cherub smile, perfect for a replica of an angel. Too bad it didn't reach her eyes. Gohan narrowed his eyes in return, knowing full well what the child was insinuating.

"She knows we suspect her."

And damn it if he let her win…

* * *

_I can hardly believe this story is a year old. I truly never thought it would reach the height it has. Thank you for all your support!  
To think...my Beta, darling that she is, claims this is the 'less-loved child'. Let us prove her wrong and keep the eleven reviews per chapter up. _

_To Deva Fiend: Thank you for the kind review. I am glad you are enjoying the slightly different spin on the story. As to his behavior, it becomes more apparent in this chapter as to the reasons why. Your guess is probably spot on. I am not sure when she will finally tell.... I am very glad you told me your thoughts and I hope to hear from you again!_

_Let the inner star shine...._

_CosmosAngel1_


	10. Ch 9: STEPS

**:-:Heir:-:**

_Thank you all for your patience. I am not dead, though Life certainly has been trying.  
As of this moment, the story has reached _**9,299 Hits, **_an increment of 3,426 since the last update on March 27, 2009. This story has managed to attain **SIXTY** story alerts. Will we even get any reviews to match that?_

* * *

X-xChapter 9: STEPSx-X

* * *

There was another level before reaching the top.

And there were habitants there.

"Who lives below the Lookout?" she asked Mr. Popo as Goku worked with Chichi in decorating a small room that Serenity would occupy. Vegeta had wandered off elsewhere, Bulma setting up some sort of technology in another room. Dende and Piccolo had left the group to talk with Gohan a little bit more. That intrigued her, but was not enough to keep her curiosity.

The beings she had seen on the way up did.

"You saw Korin and Yajirobe?"

"Is that them?" Serenity asked, her eyes widening in curiosity. Mr. Popo nodded, placing a tray of food before the child. She quickly took hold of some of the strawberries, deeming them a favorite. "Can I meet them? Can I talk to them?"

"Why would you want to do that?"

"Why not?"

"You don't need to talk to them," another voice intruded. Serenity frowned, looking to the ground before turning and looking up at Dende. He smiled down at her, though she could see the nervousness in his eyes as he knelt down. "They like to be left alone."

"Are they warriors?" she asked. She was sure she had seen a sword on one of the silhouettes.

"Erm, not really…"

"Then why are they up here?"

"It is their home. Why should they not be there?"

"But why can't I go and-"

"It's none of your business," cut in a strict voice. She didn't need to look to see who it was that spoke. Instead, she turned and walked towards a source of comfort.

"No, I think it should go there, Chichi. Hm? Hey, Serenity. Are you excited too?" Goku grinned, picking up the child that had tugged at his pant leg. She hesitated before simply looking at the place that would be her room.

Piccolo was scary….

* * *

'It's not fair….'

'_They are only taking precautions'_

Serenity turned in her bed, clutching the blanket closer. She curled into a small ball, hair around her face as her eyes stared at the blank wall. There was nothing physical to comfort her. There were no steady beeping sounds. No dimming lights creating faceless shadows. There were no night sounds apart from the wind passing through. But it was outside, on the other side of the closed window. Dende had closed the window on Gohan's orders. She snuggled deeper into her position.

No doubt they'd done it to secure her. The window was much too high for her. The only means of opening it was in flying up, but since she couldn't exactly do that, the closed window was a stupid idea. She scowled at nothing.

Were they mocking her?

'_They are just being cautious'_

'It's still not fair.'

She sighed irritably, turning in the bed. The cooler side of the pillow offered her some relief, but it soon enough turned warm and she was back to thinking. The dreadful action. Groaning, she sat up. Her gaze fell upon the dark floor and a wave of nausea hit her. There should have been a square of light on the floor. It should have illuminated the room just a little. The moonlight should have been shining.

But they had destroyed the celestial object.

Idly, she wondered if it was possible to bring back the destroyed moon. What would be necessary for such a thing? Would she have to have amazing powers? Most likely, she argued with herself, crossing her arms. The moon was essentially made of rock. She would have to gather a lot of materials. Not only that, but she wasn't sure if she could even survive in space. Whenever she had been in space, she had been enclosed by a suit that protected her. She didn't have that here.

She frowned. All she had at this point was her desire to see something familiar. Anything to cast away the loneliness she was feeling.

'Mommy….'

Silence was her only companion, choking her instead of embracing. _Terra_ had no way to comfort her. What could _Terra _do? Small hands reached up to wipe away treacherous tears. No way would she let Dende see their markings in the morning. That would mean that they had won. And damn it, she was the daughter of a Legend! It would not do to be so…_weak_. She had to be stronger. She had to prove it. She wasn't just a child. She wasn't. She was…she was…

_scared_

Finally breaking into sobs, she clasped her night shirt tightly. There was nothing else she could reach for. No one was at her side, waiting to grab her hand and soothe her. No body of warmth was there to offer protection. This time, she was alone. The reality was hard to face. She turned her face to the pillow, ashamed to be crying so pathetically.

'_It will be all right, Daughter… I will take care of you'_

Serenity turned her head a little, feeling rather than seeing the various lights first. She blinked the oncoming tears away, quieting her sobs as she looked to the wall once more. While a few more tears escaped, her eyes were fixed on the brilliance that had overcome the simple wall.

Pitch black, it now hosted a view of the universe, galaxies swirling at a slow pace, stars mere points, shining brightly as if wanting to be seen no matter how small. It was a close representation of the real thing. So close, it reminded her of times when Luna had held her as they flew through space, Regulus commanding the armada. Oddly enough, it was _soothing_.

Sighing, Serenity lay back down, staring at the wall. Perhaps it was the sheer tiredness or calming effect of the celestial image; but, when Mr. Popo peeked in to see the child, he could only see the outline of a sleeping angel.

* * *

Mr. Popo had watched over many children while at the Look Out.

It was a little pastime of his as he walked around the Lookout tending to the plants. He would see the way in which parents dealt with crabby kids and with amusing situations that the small ones created. He'd seen the way some kids would throw tantrums, how they would scream and cry and only calm down when given what they wanted. He liked to think he was very good at dealing with such situations after seeing them so often.

He stopped the sweeping motions, a smile on his face.

Just a little away, the little girl they had taken in was resting. A look at the sun told him it was getting near to nine in the morning. Perhaps it was time to finally awaken her. Mr. Popo hummed to himself as he neatly placed the broom to the side, dusting off any unwanted attachments to his clothing before heading down the hallway. He was quite anxious to talk to the child.

"Good morning, Serenity," he spoke cheerfully, opening the door a tad. "It's time to wake up."

He expected the child to be in bed, sleeping soundly. From his observations, children liked to sleep in after a stressful day. It was why he had asked to allow her such a privilege. Piccolo was against it immediately. He argued it was not becoming to let the child be too comfortable, nor was it in their best interest to develop any sort of bond with her.

"_Why not?" Mr. Popo had asked._

"_We might have to kill her."_

"You are…"

He was shaken from his memory. He looked down, matching the girl's stare with his own. Immediately, he felt something was wrong. He wasn't sure it was the temperature in the room or the way the child looked that tipped him off. What he knew was that he needed to grab and keep the child away from such a monstrous ambiance. So he did.

* * *

She had just stared at the way the pictured moved against the wall. _Terra_ continued to whisper to her, showing her the beauty of a super nova, the delicate balance a black hole held, the supremacy of a gas cloud giving birth to new stars. She watched as the universe played out in front of her, casting the room in a dark glow.

Entranced, she allowed her mind to simply lose itself – to forget the loneliness to which she had woken up to. While she saw life, she could abandon hers, if only for a little while. She could use her imagination, pretend she was a powerful angel – watching over the universe. She was almost surprised at the intensity of the feeling. Her hand reached out to the image in front of her. She wanted to touch it, to feel the cold of space, to be there to protect it and caress it like no one did to her. She would be the protector. She would be able to protect this time. She could.

The image dispelled as her fingers came too close. Her eyes showed surprise, shifting to a sudden sadness, a longing. _An all too familiar feeling._

'_Daughter…'_

There was no time for _Terra _to offer any consolation. Serenity lowered her hand, turning her gaze to the floor beneath her as she heard the door open and the cheerful voice talk to her. Her bed was made, she was dressed properly and she had done her best to comb her hair. She admitted: it was highly likely her hair could be done better. Regardless, she didn't expect to be yelled at too much. Certainly she did well. Surely the person outside would see that and allow her to eat.

Speaking of the person…. Serenity raised her head a little, noticing the being – Mr. Popo, she recalled – was simply standing in the gap he had created, not looking at her. Curious, having rarely seen an adult so lost in trance, the child stepped closer, her eyes taking in all the details she could get. His eyes were not focused. In fact, did it look like he was…sad?

"You are…," she began, her eyes narrowing as she tried to understand why the fear had briefly flashed through his eyes. It was then that Mr. Popo took notice of her, his stance becoming frightened. She scowled at him, wondering why he was being so odd, why _Terra_ had become so silent, a vibe of anger ringing through the air. Serenity was about to turn to see where the anger was coming from – it was important she know to counter – when Mr. Popo took hold of her arm and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

What should he do now?

Mr. Popo stopped his watering, looking to the left for the umpteenth time. There, right at the end of the Outlook, was a little body, legs dangling over the sharp edge, eyes looking down. The golden tresses were loosely placed into a ponytail, various strands framing her face. No sound had escaped the child's mouth apart from a brief 'thank you' after a small breakfast. Serenity offered no chance in which to talk or even interact with. It was as if she was trying to remain closed off. It was certainly a strange turn after she had been so amiable the day before. Mr. Popo frowned. Had she perhaps picked up on the thought that they would…?

"Mr. Popo?"

It seemed he was always getting interrupted. The caretaker turned to face Dende. Serenity offered no change in her position, gave no hint that she was aware of the discussion that was about to take place. Dende took a look to where the new member of the Lookout was, a smile crawling across his face before perishing. Piccolo had appeared, scowl in place. It would not help matters if he saw such a smile.

"Good morning, Dende," Mr. Popo greeted, "Good morning, Piccolo."

* * *

They were talking again.

It wasn't loud, but the feeling in the air and _Terra's_ sudden silence was enough to alert her of the subject. She looked to the right, focusing on the cloud that looked strangely familiar. It was her they were talking about. Didn't they have other things to worry about? Like the notion of this place falling down. That still bothered her. What if the skinny pole holding up the massive structure collapsed? They'd all fall down to their deaths, wouldn't they?

She shuddered at that. She didn't want to die like that.

Serenity sighed, finally looking away from the world below. There had been some interesting things to view, but after a while it seemed to just repeat itself. Was this planet full of people that did not learn from their mistakes? Were the people content with making the same mistakes over and over again? What a sorry state of living.

The child moved to stand. The people could stay in an endless loop for all she cared. As for her, she was not going to be caught up in that cycle. She turned her back on the scene she had been watching and headed for a nearby plot of land. She'd seen Mr. Popo plant a new flower there and she was curious to see how he had done it.

* * *

"Mo~m! Gohan's being mean!"

"That's enough out of you two," the strict mother called out as she whipped up a batch of scrambled eggs for her hungry family. This was the only dish left to finish. She had the table set up with a general layout of breakfast foods finished with two pitchers of milk and orange juice. Her husband was waking up in their bedroom, her two sons already on their way to the table. She had just a few more seconds…

Chichi turned off the stove, flipped the pan's contents onto a large plate and set it down in the middle, a triumphant smile on her face as Gohan and Goten walked in. The younger boy laughed in delight, scrambling to get on his chair and pile on food on his plate. Gohan laughed at his younger brother's action, hugging his mother good morning before sitting next to Goten. Goku, yawning, came in soon after Chichi scolded Goten for grabbing too much bacon.

"Hm! It smells delicious!" the warrior exclaimed, kissing his wife cheerfully. Chichi smirked, serving him breakfast.

"Of course it does. I did it, didn't I?"

"Yup! And Mom has the best cooking!" Goten declared. "Any kid would like you for a mom!"

Chichi began to laugh at the compliment, but as she turned to begin washing the pots and pans, her eyes wandered to the blue sky outside her window. Her motherly instinct kicked in. Up there, in that seemingly endless blue sky, was a small child devoid of a mother. Here she was, happy with her family, able to hug her children and in the heavens…

There was no family for the one called Serenity.

* * *

It was not long ago that I was surrounded by others.

I was not always in this place, staring at a pool of water that shimmered with the twinkling lights.

This cold that creeps up into my very soul was not always so strong.

Sadness was not always in the back of my mind.

Rising to my feet, the thoughts continue to run through my head.

It is for good cause.

Very soon, I will have no reason to think on them again.

"My princess…."

_I am coming_

* * *

During the times that the Guardian and the Mentor were not around, he talked to her about mundane things. She fancied that he liked having someone to talk to, even if she didn't respond. Yet, as soon as Mr. Popo noticed Dende or Piccolo coming near, he would abruptly stop and continue on with the chore he was doing. It really was a comical thing.

He was now chatting to her while she ate, the bowl of rice held in her left hand and the chopsticks in her right. It had quickly become a habit for Serenity to turn to her imagination and pretend she was wielding a wand instead of two wooden chopsticks that changed the rice to whatever she wanted. Waving her pretend wand around the rice, ignoring Mr. Popo's talk of education, she imagined the rice became water to cure her of the thirst she had.

"Eh?"

Drops of water spilled onto her clothing. Baffled, Serenity looked to her red bowl and sucked in air as she noticed the rice had changed shape and become clear water. Her breathing picked up as she inspected her chopsticks. Could it be…was it that she wasn't pretending and that the chopsticks really did hold power? She was about to wave her makeshift wand again when _Terra's _chiming laughter stopped her.

'Did you see, _Terra_? It turned to water!'

'_Daughter, it is not the doing of the chopsticks_'

'But it changed!'

'_Yes, it did so because you wished it'_

'What do you mean? I can't do that.'

She was quite sure of that fact. Regulus had wanted to experiment completely on her powers. One of the experiments consisted of her shifting elements. Needless to say, she had failed miserably. How could it be, then, that she had transformed the rice?

'_I have told you various times, Daughter. I will provide for you whatever you wish for'_

'…it was your doing, _Terra_?'

'_Yes and no'_

'I don't understand.'

'_Your wish I heard and used a mixture of my power and yours to create your drink'_

It was still confusing, but she supposed it was understandable…somehow. Serenity peered at her bowl and blinked twice. "My water?"

'_Look forward, Daughter'_

A tad upset that the magical act had ended, she nevertheless raised her head and found Mr. Popo staring at her. The Guardian stood next to him. Immediately, the child looked around for signs of the Mentor. If _he_ had seen anything, she knew it would be bad. When her frantic search turned up with nothing, she let out a sigh of relief and began to chide herself. In not paying attention to the good natured Mr. Popo, she had failed to realize when he had stopped talking. Had she noticed that, it would have been easy to simply stop anything from happening.

* * *

He'd walked up to Mr. Popo, hoping to get his opinion on a lecture he had just recently finished reading. After looking for him in the kitchens, Dende turned to the far end of the Lookout, finally seeing the top of the man's hat. He had witnessed the strange deed she had done. Had she used some sort of power similar to what Gohan and the rest did, he would have been alarmed. However, what she occurred before his eyes was completely unexpected.

It _frightened_ him. Such a unique ability was more than enough reason to worry. Gohan was right. Dende took a step back, his eyes not leaving the scene. He had to inform Gohan as soon as possible. This child could be far more dangerous than she looked, than was thought.

What a fool he had been to doubt.

* * *

Of course, she would go anywhere to see her princess. If she had to, she would travel through the very fields of Chaos, if only to see her for a mere second.

As luck would have it, she did not need to do such a thing. She only had to travel _much_ farther than previously thought. Regardless, she pressed on. Her duty was a sacred one – she could not fail. The princess was already past her eight years of life. Prophecy spoke of the princess suffering much loss, but it did not indicate when in the child's life it would take place. More than likely, the infant had probably suffered some loss already.

The young woman shook her head. It would not do to ponder such worrisome thoughts. It was time to smile. The blue sphere looming closer looked peaceful, welcoming. This was a good planet, made much more special by the fact that it hosted the infant.

'_Just a little more….'_

* * *

"Why can't we see her?"

"Is she sick again?"

The problem with kids, Gohan decided, was that they didn't understand what was best for them. Rubbing his head in a manner he hoped would lessen his headache, he addressed the two boys.

"I thought you didn't like girls because they have cooties?"

"She's a Saiyan, Gohan. We don't have cooties," Trunks scoffed superiorly, looking at the older youth as if he was asking if chocolate cake was good.

Now that was news.

"How did you two-?"

"We're kids, not stupid," the little Prince continued. "_And_ I can read mom's reports."

Of course. As the questions began again, Gohan made a note to alert Bulma of it being high time she learned to hide things from her son. Goten wasn't normally this defiant, but coupled with Trunks….

"Look, that girl is to be left alone. No buts! If you two behave, _maybe_, _**maybe**_ I'll ask Dende if you can visit her sometime. Leave your mom's stuff alone, Trunks, or deal's off. Got it?" He waited until the two bobbed their heads quickly. "Good. Now go away, kids."

The two small ones did well on their side of the bargain. Unfortunately, after a little chat with Dende, Gohan was unable to keep his word.

* * *

The problem, he explained, was that she was a mystery. There were times in the past in which they had been welcoming to a being similar to her only to have their kindness repaid with a fight? Did they not remember Tapion? Supreme Kai? Worst of all – and he _never_ wanted to go through such an experience again – Paragus and his son, Broly? He saw the winces at that and pressed on. What if Serenity was just like that?

"She's just a child, Gohan."

"A kid with strange powers, Mom. You don't just let a strong person – let alone a kid – wander around on their own."

"What are you saying?" Gohan inhaled, turning around to face the window. He looked out, noticing the pouring rain that had started hours before. His mind provided various images of the worst case scenarios he had thought off.

"I'm saying that there's no way I can believe she's on her own." He noticed his father frowning in the reflection, Chichi grasping her husband's hand. "Piccolo is looking after Serenity right now, but I don't think he'll be strong enough for whatever or whomever comes to pick her up." He crossed his arms, scowling. He didn't like the thought of his mentor facing a potentially stronger enemy, but it was all he could do while they figured something out. He knew his dad and Vegeta would be hesitant to hurt Serenity or place her in an even more isolated location; Goku because he had grown fond of the girl and Vegeta simply because she was the only female of the race. The only solution he could come up with that would keep Serenity isolated and under a watchful gaze….

"I think we should have her live nearer to us…. She should live _with_ us."

* * *

They were acting as if one look from her would cause them pain on an unbearable level. At least, that was what she imagined the reason to be for why they steadfastly refused to do so much as peek in her direction.

A bit silly, really.

If she had wanted to harm anyone in any way, she would have already done something. Then again, Serenity backtracked, doing any kind of attack would be stupid on her part. She didn't like it, but the Namekian was strong. If he wanted – and she was certain she'd seen a hint of the desire in his eyes – he could inflict pain. The child scowled. It wasn't as if she were completely defenseless. She probably could outrun him for a little bit, but the end result would be the same no matter what.

Instead of being foolish and heading straight to her own world of pain, she kept quiet.

_Terra_ was still with her, after all. With the star freely talking and encouraging her, Serenity was able to content herself with learning a little more of the place she would have to reside in. _Home, _the star would stress constantly, this was _home_, not just any other place. The child simply hardened her eyes.

If her mother and father were not at her side, then she was not home.

'Don't forget it, _Terra_.'

* * *

She wasn't sure what it was that had caused her to change direction and head towards his house.

Perhaps it was his attitude the previous weeks, the way he constantly frowned and looked around, as if waiting for something to jump out with the intent to dismantle everything in the most painful of ways. Or it could just be her loneliness suddenly rearing its ugly head.

She preferred the first reason.

Either way, Videl Satan found herself standing in front of Gohan's house, cursing her curiosity – because that was what it all boiled down to: wanting to know what was making the usually rational youth act so…_twitchy_.

Resigning herself to what was to come – questions of why she was there, would she stay for dinner, was her father still an idiot? – Videl reached up to knock.

"We're not going anywhere, Goten! Just stay here and don't move. For the love of all that's holy, _don't __**move**_!"

She heard a loud crash, a few curse words and the beginnings of a rant. The ebony haired youth took a step back. Maybe it would be wise to leave…. The thought was further enforced when she heard the unmistakable cries of one Son Goten. That tantrum was never something that she would voluntarily try to help in control. Little as he might be, the kid was _strong_.

"Videl?"

Shit, she had been too slow.

"Hey, Gohan. Is everything ok?" Cue mental wince.

"Yeah, Goten's just being a little troublesome," scowled the taller youth. He looked over his shoulder before shutting the door behind him. "What are you doing way out here?" he continued, walking a little away from the house. She moved with him, casting one last look at the seemingly innocent door.

"I just wanted to come see if anything new happened," she finally answered, stepping over a puddle. It probably had rained the night before. "You haven't said anything in a while."

"We have to make changes," Gohan relented after a few minutes of silence. He sighed and crossed his arms. "I can't leave her with Piccolo when she's a threat."

"What are you going to do? Did you tell your dad about the theory of her being-?"

"No," he cut her off. "I'm keeping that a theory strictly between us until I find more information. What I do now is that she's going to be coming to live with my family."

"_What?_"

"You know the old saying, Videl. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

* * *

_To Littel, Liz, devafiend, and Distacted: you all submitted a review last chapter without leaving an email. I have responded to your reviews. Please, leave an email and I will gladly send along your response. Thank you for your support!_

_Make your limit the stars_

_CosmosAngel1_


End file.
